Ninja On Board!
by Xenonwing
Summary: Naruto is kicked out because of his use of the Fox's Chakra. He and Kakashi journey to the land of pirates. Naruto x Nami, Kakashi x Nico Robin. My first Naruto or One Piece fic.
1. Banished

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 1: Banished**

**Summary: **Because Naruto has been using too much of the Demon Fox's Chakra, he is banished from Konoha. What the council didn't know that Naruto had a Bloodline. He journeys to the sea, where he meets the Straw Hat Pirates. NarutoNami/KakashiRobin. A Naruto/One Piece Xover. This is not necessarily cannon with the series.

**Ages: **

Naruto: 18 (Made-up)

Luffy: 17 (Real)

Zolo: 19 (Real)

Nami: 18 (Real)

Sanji: 19 (Real)

Usopp: 17 (Real)

Kakashi: 29 (Made-up; since Naruto is 18, that should make him 32, but I lessened it a little)

Robin: 28 (Real)

**Author's Note: **This fic is an experiment. Review if you want me to continue. If not I'll delete it. I don't know much about One Piece because I only saw till the Arlong Arc and even that was a long time ago. And I have also only seen Naruto up till the Chunin Exams Arc. The rest I've read in Episode summaries and they don't help as much as I think they should do. So read and review if you like, but don't flame. If you don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, then I would make sure that this fic became a real live TV series.

* * *

"This is absurd!! You can't do that to him!! He's using the fox's Chakra to protect us!!" Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, exclaimed at the Konoha's Council members.

"The demon brat is clearly showing signs of the Kyubi taking control. I've sensed it myself, the demon. We have to execute him." Hiashi Hyuga replied.

"Five words: He. Is. Not. The. Demon," Tsunade glared, leaking out killer intent in amounts of billions, causing shivers to run down the Council's spine.

"H-he has been accessing the Demon Fox Transformations. I don't think the Fox is kind enough to let any normal human being use its limitless power. It only serves to reason that the Uzumaki boy is indeed the Demon Incarnate. He should be executed."

"NO! I won't let him! I am the Hokage, the strongest in this village, and I _can_ go against the Council if I have to… Even if it means using 'force'." Tsunade replied through gritted teeth, as everyone felt Chakra spike.

"Very well." Hiashi said.

"Huh…?" the rest of the Council chorused, confused.

"You mean you'll let him live?" Tsunade asked, calming down.

"Yes."

Tsunade simply smirked on the outside, but inside she was practically dancing with joy at her 'victory' over the council and that her Little Brother won't be killed for a crime he didn't commit.

"BUT…" Hiashi continued, causing everyone to pay attention to him again, "We cannot avoid the risk of him releasing the wrath of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox on all of us. If not executed, I, and the rest of the council, want him banished from Konohagakure no Sato."

Now this statement made Tsunade feel her legs getting weak.

"WHAT??"

"I'm sorry, but that's the _least_ the Council can offer, Hokage-sama. He will not be declared a missing-nin, of any caliber, thus avoiding the possibility of him being killed by Konoha-nin. But he can _never _come back, NEVER." Hiashi explained, "All with this offer, raise their hands."

All most the entire council raised their hands.

"You can't do that!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'm humbly sorry for going against your decision, Hokage-sama, but the Council is firm on its decision. It's for the good of the Village, you must understand. It's your choice now: Execution or Banishment."

Tsunade sank back in her seat. For what seemed like hours, she pondered on that same thought, "I choose banishment."

Every one smirked at this, making Tsunade's blood boil.

"BUT, there is a catch." Tsunade smirked, possibly thinking up a way to make up to her Little Brother, "He will be given his Heritage as he leaves: All the Techniques, property, and Journal Books and personal Diary of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, _including _the **Flying Thunder God Technique**. Also, his name will be changed as he leaves, to Namikaze Naruto."

"SAY WHAT??" The entire Council shrieked.

"What makes you say that, Tsunade?!" Hiashi exclaimed, losing all respect for the Godaime, "How the Hell does he deserve the Yondaime's treasures?!"

"I suggest you mind your tongue, Hyuga-san. He deserves this because he is the only heir of _the_ Minato Namikaze. He is the only son of the Yondaime Hokage." Tsunade replied calmly, smirking to their reactions.

"B-but that's impossible! All of Minato-sama's family died during the Demon Fox Attack!" some random Council member exclaimed.

"That's not entirely true. His wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, died due to problems in childbirth. Minato as we all know how he died, but Naruto survived. Very few people knew of his Heritage. That being me, Jiraiya, Copy Ninja Kakashi: Minato's only remaining student, and Sandaime-sama."

"B-but, then, why was this hidden from us?!"

"It was the Yondaime's will. You can take it up with him, in the afterlife, because if you keep yelling at me like that, that's where I'm going to be 'sending' you. Are we clear, Hyuga-_san_?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, killer intent leaking out, especially on the honorific, 'san'.

"H-h-hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

_**Next day, Konoha's Gates…**_

"It's all right, Baa-chan! I can take care of myself!" Naruto responded, putting on his foxy grin. All though inside he felt betrayed. Betrayed by what the village did to him. He even brought there precious Sasuke back. And they intend to banish him? It was just plain wrong!

The only thing that kept him from asking the Kyubi to take control over him, send him Four-Tailed, and then destroying the entire village in one: **Four-Tailed Strong Ball**, was when he saw that everyone he could think off was there to say him goodbye, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi-sensei, Pervy-Sage, Baa-chan, Gai, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, everyone, even Sasuke!

"DON'T CALL ME THA-oh who cares!" Tsunade exclaimed and hugged Naruto.

"Can't… breathe… let… go…!" Naruto gasped out, and Tsunade let him go.

"Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto said.

Then they hugged each other (brotherly like, don't get Yaoi on your heads, cause it is NOT happening.)

"Guess I'll be seeing you around." Sasuke said after they broke the short-lived hug. I mean come on; Sasuke couldn't hug the 'dobe' for all eternity now, could he?

"Maybe." Naruto replied, sadly.

Then, with one last goodbye to everyone, he was off. Back in the village though, Kakashi eye-smiled. Uh-oh… this could only mean one thing, he was planning something.

* * *

_**Outside the Village…**_

Naruto was walking for hours now. He didn't have anywhere to go. "_What should I do now. I'm not going to any other village, that's for sure. They might try to use me against Konoha, and that I'm not gonna do, believe it!!" _

-- **Mindscape** --

Naruto walked in his Mindscape, through the sewers, up to Kyubi's cage.

"Yo, fox!"

"**What do you want, imbecile human?**" Kyubi growled.

"Where should I go?"

"**How should I know? Now get out! I was just about to eat dinner!**"

"You eat dinner… inside the seal? But I thought souls don't need to eat."

"**They don't **_**need**_** to eat, but that doesn't mean they can't! The seal offers a good amount of food once a month, and it just so happened to be that day, now OUT!!**"

Naruto growled in annoyance and turned to walk out, when he heard Kyubi say, "**I sense the Copy Ninja following you.**"

"Thanks," Naruto muttered before he walked out.

-- **End Mindscape** --

"Kakashi-sensei, you can come out now." Naruto said, just as Kakashi dropped out of the trees, his head in his infamous Icha-Icha Paradise.

"How'd you sense me, Naruto?"

"_It_ told me."

"Ah, I see," Kakashi replied, closing his book and looking up towards Naruto, "Well, let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"Wherever you're planning to go. I'm now a missing-nin. Did you really think I was gonna stay in Konoha without my favorite student."

"I thought your favorite student was Sasuke."

"True. I can relate to Sasuke. But, you are something else." Kakashi then stopped talking in his 'bored' tone, and took out a more caring side, "Naruto, you remind me of the best friend and teammate I ever had, and your father was like a surrogate father to me, so that makes me your brother-figure. So, I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"And you… left Konoha, for me…? Thanks, Kakashi-_nisan_." Naruto flashed his foxy grin. The 'nisan' caught Kakashi off guard, but he eye-smiled after regaining his composure.

"So," Naruto started, "Since we're brothers now, can I actually see what's behind that mask?"

"Behind this mask is… Another mask!! Pretty cool, huh?" Kakashi smirked, although it wasn't visible. When Naruto heard this, he fell to the ground, anime-style.

"Oooo-kay. So, where are we supposed to go now? We can't go to Suna, since even though Gaara would accept us with open arms; it would cause problems between the governments of Konoha and Suna. And any other Hidden Village would simply try to use us against Konoha."

"Well, in times like this, I say we go wherever the path leads us."

"You mean, the 'Path of Life'? Are you sure you won't be late again this time?"

"Shut up and let's go." Kakashi said as Naruto laughed and he took out Icha-Icha again and began to read while Naruto walked by his side, to lands unknown.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (IF I GET POSITIVE REVIEWS)…**_


	2. Loguetown

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 2: Loguetown**

**Author's Note****:** Wow! I never thought this fic would become so liked! 9 reviews in 1 chapter. That's a record for me! THANK YOU every one who reviewed. One more thing, could somebody tell me where I could watch Naruto or One Piece episodes online for free? I tried Youtube, but those damn copyright laws deleted all the videos.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

**Kakashi: **If he did, he'd buy me Autographed Icha-Icha books; the entire series.

**Me: **Don't even think about it.

**Naruto: **Well, he'd buy me Ramen; all you can eat.

**Me: **I'd rather commit suicide.

**Yami-Vegetto: **Would you guys shut it. He'd buy himself the time to make up his own original move: the **Water Release: Rasengan**. Seeing that **Water Release **is his affinity.

**Me: **Who the hell are you?!

**Yami-Vegetto: **The Dark Half of your soul! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Everyone: **O.O

* * *

_**Night time, Forest…**_

It was late at Night, and Kakashi and Naruto had just set up camp. Naruto was reading his father's Diary. It started the day he became Genin, and ended the day he married Kushina. He was just reading the time when Minato tell-taled Tsunade that Jiraiya-sensei was peeping on her. That was nearly death for Jiraiya. Naruto laughed.

Then, Kakashi came out. "How about some late night training, Naruto?" he asked.

"Hmm, okay! I think I'll open my father's scrolls and learn all the moves that he knew."

"Can I learn from the scrolls too? Minato-sensei never did complete my training."

"Umm… sure! I don't think he would mind."

So, they opened the scrolls. Namikaze Minato had an affinity for Water and Wind. Kakashi also had an affinity for Water, as well as Earth, while Naruto as we all know, Wind.

"Well, here's a good one, Kakashi-nisan. The **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**. I'm gonna learn it."

"Sure. But first, put your hand on this cardboard and release Chakra." Kakashi said, giving Naruto a paper.

"The affinity exercise? Kakashi-nisan I've already done that! I am **Wind Release**."

"I know. But this isn't paper, this is cardboard. A special type of Cardboard that determines only your second Affinity, if you have one."

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed and snatched away the cardboard. He then applied Chakra as Kakashi stared at it. The Cardboard then turned to sawdust.

"Well, this I wasn't expecting! Your secondary affinity is Earth, like mine. I thought you might get Water from your father," Kakashi then put a hand on his chin and started thinking out loud, "Hmm, Kushina-san had the Affinity for Earth. Guess that's where you'll get it. Now, I'm gonna teach you some Earth and Wind techniques, and we'll also work on the **Flying Thunder God Technique**."

"All right! And then I'm gonna become… uh… oh right. I can't be Hokage any more." Naruto sighed.

"It's all right Naruto. You still can be the strongest! We'll both be the strongest. Now, **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**. The Hand Seals are 'Boar, Dog, Tiger and Ram'. Start practicing while I think up a good Earth Technique to teach you."

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

"Well, this is Loguetown. They executed the King of Pirates here, Naruto. We'll stop for a few supplies and be on our way." Kakashi said as they entered the small town.

"Pirate king, huh? Well, I never liked Pirates, much. They steal stuff." Naruto said.

"Not all pirates are like that, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Huh?"

"My cousin is a pirate. They call him: Red-Haired Shanks. He's a good guy. Sure, they do steal treasures, but it's their way of living. Like ours is doing a mission."

"You have a family member as a Pirate!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yup. Come to think of it, haven't heard from him quite in a while. I don't even know if he's alive any more. Last time was when he bid me congratulation on becoming Jonin. That was 23 years ago."

"How old are you?" Naruto asked.

"29." Kakashi replied, and Naruto nearly jumped out of his jumpsuit. (A/N: Hey, that's funny, 'jumped out of his jumpsuit'!)

"But that means you became Jonin at the age of… of 6! You were that powerful!?"

"Yup."

"Holy…"

"Now come on, there's a weapons shop. Let's go."

* * *

_**Weapon's Shop…**_

/DING/

The bell on the top of the door rang, signaling that Naruto and Kakashi had entered the shop. The guy on the counter was currently attending another customer. He was a weird looking guy, a small, skinny teenager with black curly hair and a nose long enough to piss off the Kyubi's snout. He wore a bandanna and brown overalls, and he was shirtless.

"All right, you got slingshot, a 4 ton metallic hammer, a kabuto, a bag of dials, ammunition, a set of goggles, and a rifle. That'll be 6500 Beli." The shopkeeper said.

"WHAT?! That's simply robbing my wallet out." Long-nose exclaimed.

"Hey, take it or leave it."

"I'll let you know that I'm a pirate! Now give me that!"

"I don't care if you're the Shodaime Hokage! 6500 Beli, or no deal!" The shopkeeper exclaimed.

"Very well, I am the Shodaime Hokage! Whoever that guy is! Now give me that!"

"The Shodaime Hokage died 89 years ago!" The shopkeeper yelled.

"Fine, here!" Long-nose tossed the shopkeeper four gold coins.

"Here's your stuff. Come again!" The shopkeeper suddenly changed to 'customer-is-always-right mode'.

"Yeah, sure, pathetic," Long-nose muttered before he turned around and saw Kakashi and Naruto laughing their butts off.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you called my Baa-chan's grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage, yourself." Naruto laughed out. A blush of embarrassment lept upon Long-nose's face. Kakashi eventually got a hold of himself, and stopped laughing. He went up to the shopkeeper and said, "We'd like a pack of kunai, a set of Chakra knives, two bags of Explosive Tags, 4 bags of Shuriken, 1 bag of Makibishi, A box of Solider Pills and Blood-clotting Pills, and two sets of Containment Scrolls."

"That's a lot of order; hope you have the money to pay up. I've all ready put up with one non-paying customer today."

"We got the money, don't you worry." Kakashi assured, and the shopkeeper went to take the things, while Kakashi looked around the shop to find something interesting. Meanwhile, Long-nose started talking with Naruto, who had found out the guys name was Usopp.

"Hey, all that's Ninja gear. Are you guys…" Usopp started.

"Yup! We're Ninja's! Believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, well I gotta go now, bye!" Usopp exclaimed and ran out.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

_**Outside…**_

Usopp was running around trying to find Luffy and the others, to tell them that Ninja's were in the town, "_Ninja's, especially the ANBU, tend to side with the Marines a lot, and we're the only Pirates in this town right now!" _

As he was running, he ran into Sanji. A fish accidentally slipped out of Sanji's hands and straight into Usopp's face. Then it slipped a little and hung loose by Usopp's nose.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Usopp?!" Sanji exclaimed at him as he grabbed the fish back.

"Sanji, thank goodness! Help me find the others, please! I saw a couple of Ninja's! They could be working for the Marines and try to capture us." Usopp explained. Sanji, took a little time to ponder on the information presented, and then asked, "Did they where headbands?"

This question got Usopp off guard, he took up a thinking pose, and after a minute replied, "Yeah, they did. There was a spiral, leaf-like thingy on it, but it was slashed in the middle."

"Slashed in the middle?" Sanji asked, and then chuckled, "Its all right Usopp. They can't be working for the Marines. They're rogue Ninja's, known as missing-nin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha."

"Oh, then I guess they're not after us then. Well, let's head back to the ship. I got us supplies, ammo, and a new set of goggles. What's with the fish, though?"

"Oh, I won this thing in a contest. Come on." Sanji and Usopp walked back towards the Going Merry.

_**TO BE CONTINUED (EXPECT AN UPDATE LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW)…**_


	3. Helping Luffy

**Ninja On Board**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 3: Helping Luffy**

**Author's Note****: **I'm back! Could someone PLEASE tell me any good One Piece Free Online Episode site? It's gonna make writing this story a lot easier. Thanks to everyone who reviewed again. Oh, and PLEASE send me suggestions on what should be Naruto's Bloodline Limit.

**Disclaimer****: **Go to hell!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Make me.

**Me: **Fine I will: Water Release: Tidalwave Rasengan!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Try this: Darkness Release: Demon Knight Rasengan!

(Attacks collide and backfire, causing both Mirai-Vegetto and Yami-Vegetto to go unconscious)

**Kakashi: **Wow, I just copied to two super new moves with my Sharingan. I rock.

**Naruto: **You copied only one, Kakashi-nisan. Darkness Release is Yami's Bloodline Limit. Oh, and Mirai-Vegetto gave me and my dad the **Will of D.** My name is now Namikaze D. Naruto, and my father's name was Namikaze D. Minato. Cool, ain't it?

**Kakashi: **Damn. Hey, why don't I get the **Will of D.**? Well, since I'm gonna fight Buggy the Clown with my Sharingan in this chap, I might get some new moves. So without further adieu,

**Naruto: **Mirai-Vegetto does not own Naruto or One Piece. If he did, he would buy himself Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Kakashi: **Say WHAT?! (Tightens Headband around eye.) I better keep an eye on… my eye.

* * *

_**A little time later…**_

"Hey Naruto, I'm gonna go see the Execution Stand where Gold Roger was executed. Wanna come along?" Kakashi asked.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna explore the town a little more. I'll join you later."

"Very well. Just don't get yourself into trouble. AND DON'T PLAY PRANKS ON ANY OLD LADY, YOU GOT THAT?!"

"Y-y-yes sir."

"Good boy. See ya around." Kakashi said as he took out Icha-Icha again, put his head in the book and walked towards the stand.

* * *

_**The Execution Stand…**_

Luffy was trapped by Buggy the Clown, the Captain of the Buggy's Band of Pirates, in the execution stand. He had a sword to his neck, held by Buggy, who was about to execute him. Sanji and Zoro were already there, but they were late and couldn't do anything to stop Buggy.

"See ya around, Luffy… NOT!" Buggy exclaimed as he raised the sword.

"Well, guys, guess this is it, the end. See ya in the afterlife in about 50 or so years when you die of old age." Luffy smiled brightly. He smiled, in the midst of death itself!!

"Bye, bye!" Buggy exclaimed as he lowered the sword to slice Luffy's head off.

"NO LUFFY!!" Zoro and Sanji exclaimed.

"**Lightning Blade**!" came a new voice. Before anyone could see what was happening, Buggy got zapped with a huge current of Chakra Lightning. Since Buggy was shivering, the vibrations caused him to accidentally connect his sword to the blade on the Execution stand, which conducted the Lightning further and destroyed the Stand, setting Luffy free without a scratch.

Luffy and the others saw why Buggy was getting zapped. The Lightning came off some guy wearing black Ninja sandals, black pants, a black shirt, a grey vest, black gloves, a black mask and the hirai-ate for Konohagakure no Sato on his head, and covering his left eye, slashed in the middle revealing he was a missing-nin. He had white hair and a single eye which was visible, had an onyx color. He had just punched Buggy with a hand covering in white lightning, or it appeared that way. In reality, the guy had pushed a ball of lightning in Buggy's gut.

"_He must be that missing-nin Usopp saw. But why did he save Luffy?" _Sanji thought.

"_Copy Ninja Kakashi!! What's he doing here? His headband's slashed meaning he is a missing-nin, but why would he become a missing-nin when the last time we met he was supposed to _bring back_ a missing-nin to his village."_ Zoro thought, his mouth hanging loose.

"_OH WOW THAT IS SO COOL! I'M GONNA ASK THIS GUY TO JOIN MY CREW!!" _Luffy thought, the 'Grin of the D." as I call it, dancing on his face.

The lightning finally caused a huge blast to occur around Buggy's body, sending him rocketing away.

"If you were a Marine, I wouldn't have taken notice about you trying to execute a pirate. But seeing you're a pirate yourself, I thought something was fishy." Kakashi stated lazily.

"Kakashi-san!" Zoro exclaimed, causing Kakashi, Luffy and Sanji to look at him. Kakashi's eye widened when he looked at Zoro.

"Zoro? You've grown up." Kakashi replied.

"It's been 5 years since you last saw me. You don't look a bit different." Zoro smirked, while Kakashi shrugged.

Then, out of nowhere, Buggy's entire crew came out and faced Kakashi. "_This is gonna take a while."_ Kakashi thought. He then pulled his headband up, revealing his eye. It had a scar running all the way through it. "Activate, **Sharingan**." Kakashi said calmly as he opened his eye. This shocked everyone except Zoro. His right eye was black, but this new one he opened was red with three black tomoe circling around the black pupil. The guy had bichromatic eyes!

"Who the hell are you?!" Cabaji, Buggy's second mate, shouted at Kakashi. He looked somewhat panicked to see a guy with dual-colored eyes.

"Who me? I'm Kakashi Hatake – A former ANBU Captain and a Jonin-level missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf Village. And as far as you all are concerned, well, you're history." Then Kakashi's **Sharingan** spotted the Marines heading this way. "_I helped a bunch of pirates, so will they arrest me as well? Wait, Zoro wasn't a pirate the last time I met him. What's going on? Anyway, they could arrest me and hand me over to the ANBU seeing that I am a missing-nin. I'm outta here." _

The pirates charged. "_Oh boy. Better end this quickly." _Kakashi thought.

Then, Kakashi did the Hand Signs for the **Hidden Mist Technique**. All of a sudden, thick mist surrounded the area, causing every charging pirate to stop in their tracks, since they had gotten blind.

Kakashi then grabbed the collars of Luffy and Sanji's clothes with one hand, and Zoro's with the other, and leapt away at speeds which were thought impossible for the lazy Jonin. They got out of the Mist and ran away, just as the Mist behind cleared and the Marines caught all of Buggy's guards.

* * *

_**On the other side of town…**_

Naruto had felt Kakashi's Chakra spike, and later he felt the **Sharingan**. So he went to check it out and saw Kakashi coming out of the Mist with three guys that appeared about his age. So, naturally, he ran after them.

When he reached there, he saw Kakashi and two other guys trying to fend off a guy who had turned himself into smoke.

"I got a plan," Naruto muttered. "Yahoo!" he shouted and landed in front of the other guys. Captain Smoker looked at him weirdly.

"And you are…?"

"I'm Namikaze D. Naruto! And I'm gonna beat ya to a pulp! Believe it!!"

"_Namikaze D. Naruto… could this guy be related to the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha?" _Smoker thought. "How do you expect to catch me? I'm smoke." Smoker asked.

"Simple, by Wind Power. You'll get caught in my little twister, so without further adieu, **Wind Release: Rasengan**!" Naruto exclaimed as the blue Chakra gathered in the palm of hand. Smoker got trapped in the wind that was mixing with the **Rasengan**, so he had to turn his smoke parts back human if he was to survive.

Then he saw Naruto racing towards him, and then Naruto pushed the **Rasengan** in Smoker's chest. It spun there for about 5 seconds before it disappeared inside Smoker's chest and Smoker was pushed away so hard that he didn't stop until he smashed through 20 or 30 buildings/alleyways and reached the other side of town.

"Holy…" Sanji muttered, staring wide-eyed at the whole Smoker had made through a nearby house.

"OH WOW! I'M GETTING HIM TO JOIN IN THE CREW AS WELL!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Crew…?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto, I think we should go now before the marines…" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by Zoro who had just come running, his three swords held to his arms and mouth, "GUYS! THE MARINES ARE COMING! WE BETTER GET TO THE SHIP, NOW!"

"… Come here." Kakashi finished his sentence with an obvious tone.

"Come on, Kakashi-san! You have nowhere better to go!" Zoro said.

"This time, I'm gonna listen to you, Zoro. Naruto, come on!" Kakashi ordered as he and Naruto followed Luffy, Zoro and Sanji to the Going Merry, where they saw a red-haired girl and the same long-nosed guy Usopp waiting for the them, ship ready.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: STRAW HAT NINJA: NARUTO AND KAKASHI**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** R&R folks, but don't forget to give me ideas for Naruto's Bloodline Limit. And no, the Hiraishin no Jutsu is not going to be Naruto's Limit.


	4. Strawhat Ninja: Naruto and Kakashi

**Ninja On Board**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 3: Strawhat Ninja: Naruto and Kakashi**

**Author's Note****: **I would like to thank "E. Wojo" for giving me the websites for watching online episodes. To "eternal-Uchiha", I don't think he'll need to 'jump' anywhere; he can just use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get where he wants. And of all the other, I think I'll pick the Spiritual Weapon thingy. Naruto in the disclaimer section will tell you his Bloodlines abilities. As always, thanks to the reviewers.

**Disclaimer****: **I hate you.

**Yami-Vegetto: **The entire world hates me, but just for the reminder, GO TO HELL: Darkness Release: Black Lightning Blade!

**Me: **(Unconscious)

**Yami-Vegetto: **I love myself. Hey, where's Kakashi?

**Naruto: **He went home crying because he didn't get to copy any good moves from Buggy, last chapter.

**Sasuke: **I'm taking his place.

**Yami-Vegetto: **Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sakura?

**Sasuke: **Shit!! (Runs out)

**Naruto: **All right, here are the abilities of my Dojutsu, at least the ones I know off. It doesn't have a name, so you could suggest names or more abilities now:

1) It can copy any Jutsu and perform it without the use off, or lesser amount of, Hand Signs.

2) Makes him immune to any and all kinds of hypnotism, including the Sharingan.

3) Enhanced eyesight. Can see at night and can zoom in to up to 10000x the original size of any particular object, to see even the microscopic things.

4) Can use the Summoning Technique without the use of scrolls or blood.

5) Can hypnotize another person for a short amount of time.

6) Block's the 'All Seeing' effect of the Byakugan.

7) Can detect Seastone, other people with Bloodline Limits, or Devil Fruit users.

8) Can create Special Weapons made of pure, visible Chakra, coming directly out of his Spiritual Energy.

9) Can create a tornado or a sandstorm; just be staring at thin air or sand.

Pretty cool, ain't it. Now, Mirai-Vegetto hardly knows Japanese, so suggest a name people. Right now, he's going for "Kazegan" of the Namikaze clan. Also, if you want to see a picture of the Eye, go to Mirai-Vegetto's Profile Page and see the eyes of his Avatar. It's the same shape and color.

**Yami-Vegetto: **Now that that's settled: My unconscious Light Half does not own Naruto or One Piece. If he did, Naruto would have the real Bloodline Limit.

* * *

_**Going Merry…**_

"I guess, we lost 'em." Usopp said from the Lookout.

"So, who are you guys?" Nami asked, looking at Naruto and Kakashi.

"Uh… missing-nin?" Both chorused. Nami raised an eyebrow, "What's a missing-nin?"

"And how do you two know each other." Sanji asked, pointing at Zoro and Kakashi.

"Well, it's a long story…" Zoro said, "You see, about 11 years ago, when I was about 8 years old, and still a Bounty Hunter, I was supposed to hunt down and kill this missing-nin from Konoha. Kakashi on the other hand, was on a mission to retrieve that same missing-nin back to Konoha for Interrogation. We fought each other at first, and the missing-nin ran away. So, we both struck a deal, they would capture and bring back the missing-nin to Konoha for interrogation, after which, I can do whatever I want with him. So, we both attacked him together, and we would've won, if he hadn't activated that Bloodline Limit, what's it called?"

"The **Mangekyou Sharingan**," Kakashi replied. At this, Naruto looked at him questioningly, "Who was the missing-nin?"

"Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi replied, shocking Naruto

"You were a Bounty Hunter at the age of 8?!" Usopp and Sanji exclaimed.

"I was still new to the job, but yeah, I was," Zoro replied.

"Hey, will you both join my crew?!" Luffy exclaimed at Kakashi and Naruto. Both the missing-nin shared a glance at each other.

"Sure. You guys don't seem that bad as I expected pirates to be," Naruto said.

"Well, I can trust Zoro, and since Naruto is in, okay," Kakashi shrugged. Luffy yelled a "YAY!!" and Zoro smirked.

"But first, how about some introductions. You know, the name, likes, dislikes, dream/ambition, whatever." Kakashi stated lazily.

"Sure!" Luffy said, "I'll go first. My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the Captain of the Straw Hat crew. I like my crew, my mentor Shanks, my family, and meat. I dislike the people who try to hurt the people I like, and my Grandfather. My dream is to be the next Pirate King and sail the Grand Line, as well as to return this hat to my mentor."

"Did you just say Shanks was your mentor?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Luffy asked.

"The guy's my cousin," Kakashi replied.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And that's his hat," Kakashi said, pointing at Luffy's straw hat.

"Yeah, he gave it to me as a going away present 10 years ago when he saved my life. I'm supposed to give it back."

"Cool, all right, Zoro,"

"My name as you know is Roronoa Zoro. I like my crew, I guess, and my swords. I dislike a lot of things as well. My dream is to beat Mihawk and become the greatest Swordsman in the world, fulfilling the promise I once made to a friend,"

"You go, red-head,"

Nami pouted a little at the nickname, and then said, "My name is Nami. I like money, gold, buying new clothes, and Maps. I dislike Marines, and a some random Fish-man… And my dream is to make a Map of the World."

"Blondie…" Kakashi motioned towards Sanji.

"Hey! Who do you think you're calling Blondie? (Sigh) My name is Sanji. I like cooking and women-" Sanji couldn't finish, because Kakashi threw a book towards him, which he caught successfully. He looked at the cover, **'Icha-Icha Paradise Volume 1; Fifth Edition, with Special Artwork by the Author; written and 'researched' by Jiraiya; the Toad Sannin'**.

"OH MY GOD! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS MY ENTIRE LIFE!!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Welcome to the club," Kakashi said. This caused Naruto to silently mutter something under his breath and Nami's eyebrow's to twitch.

"Pervy-nisan," Naruto muttered, talking about Kakashi, as Sanji ran into the kitchen to start reading his new book.

"You go, Long-nose," Kakashi said to Usopp.

"Watch it! My name is Usopp. I like weapons and the book I'm planning to write, '**The Adventures of Captain Usopp!**'" This caused everyone except Luffy to sweat drop. "I dislike people who think I'm a liar. My dream is to become a brave warrior of the sea!"

"All right, my move. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, and things I dislike, I don't feel like telling you that. My dream for the future… well, I have a few hobbies."

"What he means is he likes being a pervert, he dislikes gay people and people who have any thing against perverts. His dream for the future is to praise the Author of his perverted book; a copy of which he just gave to Sanji and his hobbies are being late and to read that perverted book," Both Naruto and Zoro chorused, and when they realized that they had just said the same thing, Naruto laughed as Zoro chuckled. Kakashi just glared with his single eye at the two, after which, he let out a "Your turn, Naruto,"

"_Great. As if one pervert wasn't enough. If he's anything like Sanji and tries to take me out with him, he's dead."_ Nami thought about Kakashi.

"Okay! My name is Namikaze D. Naruto! I like Ramen, and learning cool new techniques. I dislike the 3 minute wait it takes to make Ramen, and perverts (Glares at Kakashi, who glares back). My hobbies are to read my father's diary or practice the moves he left for me as his Heritage. My dream is to be the strongest Ninja in the world, so people will recognize me! And I'm gonna fulfill that dream, believe it!!"

"_You know, he is kinda cute when he's like that…" _Nami thought about Naruto.

* * *

**_Konoha..._**

Sakura and Sasuke had just arrived at their training ground, for training with Kakashi. He wasn't there. The made sure to be late by a couple of hours, but he still wasn't there.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen him since Naruto's Ban-" Sasuke didn't finish, because he just realized why his sensei wasn't there. So did Sakura.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WENT AFTER NARUTO!!" They yelled to the Heavens.

* * *

**_Back on the Going Merry..._**

"Achoo!" Kakashi sneazed.

"Gasundheit," Naruto said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER THE GRAND LINE!**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Okay, this was pretty much a filler chapter, since it was merely the introductions to the pirates, and no fighting. Now, the Straw-hats have one Captain, three fighters, one sniper, and one navigator. Next chapter will mark the start of the Baroque Works Saga, the Laboon Arc. And people, suggest the names of Naruto's Bloodline Limit. I'm thinking, 'Kazegan', review or PM and tell me if I should go with it or not. Plus, the eyes of my Avatar on my profile will be what the Namikaze Clan Bloodline Limit looks like. Those of you who have seen Yu-Gi-Oh! should know what kind of eyes they are.


	5. Enter the Grand Line

**Ninja On Board**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 5: Enter the Grand Line**

**Author's Note****: **Thank you to all the reviewers.

**Disclaimer****: **Water Release: Kamehameha!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Say WHAT?! (Is blasted, but survives)

**Me: **How about that?!

**Yami-Vegetto: **This is a Naruto/One Piece Crossover! Not a Naruto/Dragon Ball Z Crossover! You can't bring that move in here!!

**Me: **As you wish: Water Release: Gum Gum Bazooka!

**Yami-Vegetto: **(Is launched several feet away) I… hate… you… (Passes out)

**Me: **I rock.

**Kakashi: **I'm back.

**Naruto: **You went home crying last time because you didn't get to copy any new moves from Buggy, right?

**Kakashi: **What? I'm a missing-nin. I can't go back home. I went to purchase this, the newest: '**Icha-Icha Paradise, Volume 6, with Special Photographs by the Author, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin**'.

**Naruto: **Special Photographs? Pervy-Sage went THAT FAR?! Dammit! Tsunade Baa-chan's gonna be pissed.

**Kakashi: **Yeah, take a look, (Opens book)

**Me and Naruto: **DON'T YOU OPEN THAT BO- (Book's already open, Naruto passes out due to blood loss, and I faint).

**Kakashi: **THAT is for the introduction you gave me last chapter. (Snickers evilly). Mirai-Vegetto does not own Naruto or One Piece. If he did, he'd buy me a swimming pool filled with Icha-Icha books, and about 40 Shadow Clones each of Rin, Kurenai, and Anko in bathing suits; with the Anko (s) unconscious.

* * *

_**Going Merry…**_

The Straw Hat Pirates had just been through a storm, in which they had relived their dreams, except Kakashi that is, who arrived at the Deck two hours after the storm had passed, and were currently heading towards the Reverse Mountain. Usopp was in the Lookout, as usual. Kakashi and Sanji were reading their issues of perverted books, Zoro was trying to sleep, and Nami and Naruto were trying to keep her mind off pounding Sanji and Kakashi for reading those perverted books instead of cooking/training him, by, Nami reading a Map to the Grand Line, and Naruto was training in the Storage and Cannon Deck. Luffy was on his favorite seat, on the Sheep Head.

"Hey, Nami," Luffy called, "How much further to the Grand Line?"

"Can't you be a little more patient? We're near," Nami replied, at which Luffy did a big 'Grin of the D.', and laughed.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! This is sooooo my type of book," Sanji chuckled evilly, while blushing madly, with a slight nosebleed, and his face in the book.

"You can say that again," Kakashi muttered. Since he was used to it, Kakashi wasn't in the same state as Sanji, but he still had a slight blush, but it was hidden by his mask.

"That's it," Nami had had enough. She put her Map away and approached the two while their heads were still in their books, and tried to tackle them and snatch the books away, but she missed Sanji and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Next thing you know, Kakashi was in the Lookout with Usopp, reading his book.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp asked.

"Taking over," Kakashi replied lazily, without putting his head out of his book, and kicked Usopp off the Lookout. Usopp landed on the Deck with a bump on the head, muttering silent curses towards Kakashi.

The Scarecrow on the other hand, revealed his Sharingan.

--**Kakashi's Mindscape**--

"Obito-dobe, make yourself useful and keep watch."

"**And you're making yourself **_**a lot**_** useful with reading that book, Kaka-teme.**"

"Yeah, I'm learning Literature by reading this book."

"………**. You know, if I was a full body instead of an eye, I would've just dropped dead to the ground, right about now. (Sigh) Fine I'll keep watch, because I know that you're never gonna learn**."

"Yup, I'm never gonna learn."

"**Just wait till you get married. I would be laughing my Sharingan off just to see you get beaten to death for even going near the book, and if you have a daughter, you're gonna be as dead as a **_**real**_** scarecrow…. (Snickers evilly)… bastard.**"

--**End Mindscape**--

After that last comment from Obito, Kakashi snapped his book shut and started to keep watch. He saw Reverse Mountain.

"I see a Mountain!" Kakashi called.

"Wow, he actually kept watch for once instead of reading the book," Naruto laughed. Nami giggled and then stared at Naruto and thought with a blush, "_Those whisker marks make him look sooooo cute! I wonder how he got them. Maybe they're battle scars?"_

Anyway, back to the story.

Soon enough, every one saw the Mountain.

"Oh, boy. It's Reverse Mountain. Thousands of ships have been destroyed trying to go up its fast-flowing currents, which flow uphill! Luffy, we're in trouble," Nami stated.

"Well, let's get out of trouble!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"HOW?!" Naruto, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro, who had woken up by the time they shouted, exclaimed.

"Uh… beats me!" Luffy shrugged. The rest of the crew, except Kakashi, fell down anime style.

"Don't worry guys, I'll get us up!" Kakashi said from above.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"It has something to do with our battle with Zabuza, and Water Dragons," Kakashi replied. Naruto thought for a couple of seconds before it hit him. "Kakashi-nisan you're a genius!"

"What the hell could you possibly do, Kakashi-san?" Sanji called.

"Just watch," Naruto answered for Kakashi.

Kakashi first pulled his Headband over his Sharingan, to close it and conserve Chakra. Then, Kakashi did about 40 or more Hand Signs, with impressive speed, and then yelled, "**Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique**!!"

Suddenly, the sea water around the ship began to lift upwards, and formed into a snake at first, which then further formed into a dragon, made entirely from water but with glowing yellow eyes. It was like the Summoning Technique.

"Oh wow…" Luffy, Nami and Usopp muttered.

"I think I'll call it, **Seadra**. Oh, Seadra, lift this boat on your head and take us beyond Reverse Mountain!" Kakashi ordered. Seadra did as it was told and lifted the Going Merry on its head. It then went forward towards the Mountain. Because its body was made of Water, it could easily slip through the narrowness, and the upward flowing rapids of the water could help it push upwards. The Jutsu which was meant to attack your opponent was actually put through an even better use.

That is, until Kakashi runs out of Chakra…

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: WILL WE MAKE IT?!**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Short, but I felt like it needed to end here.

**Yami-Vegetto: **At a Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Me: **Shut up.

**Yami-Vegetto: **Yeah. It's no big deal about you putting it in a Cliffhanger. No one's gonna be in much suspense anyway. You do update every 15 hours.

**Me: **Right………… whatever. Anyway, it's decided. Naruto's Bloodline shall be called the Kazegan (Wind Eye). It'll be a demonic looking golden eye with a black outline and a white pupil (Like the ones of Haou Judai on my Profile Page) and with the abilities listed in the last chapter. It can only be achieved through intense emotion: rage or despair. Once activated, the user's head will be automatically filled with the name, information, how to use it, etc.


	6. Will We Make It?

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Will We Make It?!**

**Author's Note****: **All right. My first story is my most popular one, but this one is gonna beat it. My first story: In 25 chapters, it got 9000 hits, and 42 reviews, best yet. This story: In 5 chapters, this story has gotten 2600 hits, and 34 reviews, currently second best and still rising. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Disclaimer****:** All right! It's time I introduced you to my only original Jutsu. Hand Signs: Ox, Monkey, Bird, Hare, Ram: White Shine Nova! (A ball of pure, white Chakra comes out of palms of hands and heads straight towards Dark Half)

**Yami-Vegetto: **Say WHAT?! Err… Darkness Release: Nightshroud Rasengan! (Both attacks collide, and both turn out to be unconscious once again)

**Kakashi: **I just copied Mirai-Vegetto's original technique! Let's see Gai beat me now!

**Gai: **I WILL BEAT YOU WITH MY POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS!

**Naruto and Kakashi: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

**Lee: **YOSH! I AND GAI-SENSEI WILL SPREAD THE POWER OF YOUTHFULNESS WITHIN THE HEARTS OF OUT BELOVED READERS!!

**Gai: **LEE!

**Lee: **GAI-SENSEI!

**Gai: **LEE!

**Lee: **GAI-SENSEI!

(A sunset appears in the background, complete with an ocean and a beach. The 'Youthful Bickering' wakes both Vegettos up.)

**Yami-Vegetto: **Sweet mother of all that is Crap! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE IMBECILES DOING HERE!

**Me: **The hell would I know! Guys! Let's put our differences aside and work together to defeat these… Monsters worse than the Kyubi!

**Kyubi-Naruto: **You can say that again. Even my goose bumps have goose bumps!

**Kakashi: **Sure! We'll beat Gai and I can try out my new Jutsu!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Err… just this once. Now, use all your power and attack: Darkness Release: Black Lightning Blade!!

**Kakashi: **Sharingan Copied Jutsu: White Shine Nova!!

**Naruto (Goes Three-Tailed): **Demon Release: Purple Rasengan!

**Me: **Water Release: Kamehameha!!

(Gai, Lee, Sunset, Ocean and Beach are blasted to hell)

**Everyone: **(Sighs of relief)

**Yami-Vegetto: **My Light Half does not own Naruto or One Piece. If he did, Gai and Lee would be in Naruto's Hideous Orange Jumpsuits rather than their own Green Super Hideous Jumpsuits. They're both hideous, but it's an improvement.

* * *

Kakashi's idea was just fine. The Water Dragon could help them reach Grand Line, no problem. That is, until Naruto sensed a drop in Kakashi's Chakra.

"_What? His Chakra is dropping furiously. Of course! The Water Dragon Projectile Technique was built only for attacking your opponent. Controlling it would take a lot of Chakra. Plus, Kakashi was using his Sharingan to keep watch! Since he isn't an Uchiha, which would mean that Sharingan takes even more Chakra! But, that would mean… uh-oh…"_

"Uh-oh…" Kakashi muttered the same phrase from above as Naruto had thought. Suddenly, the Going Merry jerked.

"Wha-what? What's going on?" Zoro muttered.

"Kakashi-nisan is running out of Chakra," Naruto replied. Zoro gulped while everyone else gave Naruto confused looks.

"It's the power source that gives us Ninja's the ability to do these things," Naruto explained. Then everyone understood, and gulped as well. There was another jerk. Naruto looked down to see that the Water Dragon had started to collapse, and Kakashi was starting to faint. Then there was another jerk, and another, another… finally, the dragon turned back into water and started flowing with the rapids of the Reverse Mountain, while the Going Merry started to fall down. Kakashi fell down to the Deck as well, unconscious.

"**KAKASHI YOU DUMBASS!!**" Obito yelled inside Kakashi's mind.

"**KIT, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU OR YOUR PATHETIC SENSEI WAS GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME!!**" Kyubi roared inside Naruto's mind.

"Luffy help!!" Usopp and Nami exclaimed.

"Who? What? When? Where?" Luffy couldn't understand what to do. He was the Captain, and he loved his Crew. He couldn't let them die.

"We're not gonna make it! This is the end, folks!" Sanji exclaimed.

"We're gonna make it!" Luffy and Naruto assured them.

"**Shadow Clone Technique**!" Naruto made upto 5 Clones. The real Naruto put his hand forward, while the Clones started compressing Chakra in his palm. Soon enough, a **Rasengan** the size of a Dwarf Planet was created. "This is my newest move: **Beyond Rasengan**!!"

Naruto threw the ball into the sea. A twister was created which shoved the Going Merry upwards. When at about half way there, it started to fall down again. But this time, Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed hold of the edges of Reverse Mountain. The elasticity off Luffy's rubber like features caused him to nearly slide off the boat, but he didn't. He found out that all the 6 Naruto's had grabbed onto his legs. The Naruto Clones had used the training of that Tree Climbing exercise, which Kakashi had taught them back on the Wave Mission, to glue their feet, as well as the rest of their body's on the boat, while their hands were glued to Luffy's legs. Luffy was forcing his legs to not stretch as well.

Rest assured, the elasticity of Luffy's arms started to pull him, Naruto, and the Going Merry upwards, atop the Reverse Mountain's peak. After a ride that would put the Ultimate Death Roller Coaster to shame, the Straw Hat Crew and the ship arrived to the top of the Mountain. Now they had to go the other way down, where the rapids were moving in the right way. Luffy let go of the Mountain's peak, but the elasticity caused him to be pushed backwards towards the Naruto clones. The Naruto clones disappeared in a puff of smoke as Luffy crashed into the real Naruto and then both crashed back inside the Storage and Cannon Deck.

The ship landed on the narrow river, exactly in the middle, causing it to be out of harm's way and sail downwards the opposite side of the Reverse Mountain, into the Grand Line.

Inside the Going Merry, the Crew recovered and went inside to look for Luffy and Naruto. They found both brave, but idiotic, village/town idiots crashed into the far end of the wall, seeing stars in day time.

After a little time, they got conscious again.

"Well, that was a pretty cool adventure! Believe it!!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin.

"You can say that again, bud! Ha, ha, ha!" Luffy flashed his 'Grin of the D.'. The two grins looked exactly alike. Well, they were both D's. Someone in the Crew on the other hand, thought Naruto was 'cuter' with it.

"_Y'know, I think I'm in love…"_ Nami thought, with a face red enough to challenge Hinata. Suddenly, Naruto gasped, "Kakashi-nisan!" he exclaimed. This got every one's attention.

They all rushed out, picked up the unconscious Kakashi, and placed him in the Men's Room to rest.

"Well, we finally entered the Grand Line. Thanks to you and Kakashi-san!!" Luffy congratulated Naruto.

"Hey! If it weren't for your Gum-Gum's, we would've been dead by now! Believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Maybe if your damn Nisan hadn't used the **Water Dragon Projectile Technique**, we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place, kit." **Kyubi said inside Naruto's head.

"_Yeah. We'd have to probably take the harder way around. You should be thankful Fox, Kakashi-nisan _helped_ to get us up."_ Naruto replied/thought.

"**Just tell me when the Hell did you make that **Beyond Rasengan** thingy. I hadn't seen you developing it?" **

"_Oh, actually, I invented that on the spot! And it worked out A-okay! Another cool move to add to my arsenal!!" _

"**YOU INVENTED THAT ON THE SPOT?! You do know if you had failed there would've been a blast of Chakra, and we both would've died painful deaths?"**

"_Yeah, I did know. But it didn't happen, now did it?"_

"**KIT IF YOU DARE EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN THEN I'M GONNAMAKE SURE YOU HAVE THE WORST NIGHTMARE OF YOUR PUNY LITTLE LIFE!!" **Kyubi roared so loud that Naruto felt the nerves of his Eardrum losing power.

Before Naruto could mentally reply, everyone heard a weird sound, as if of a Whale…

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: ENTER LABOON!**


	7. Enter Laboon

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 7: Enter Laboon!**

**Disclaimer****: **Water Release: Tidalwave Rasengan!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Darkness Release: Demon Knight Rasengan!

**Me: **Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique

**Yami-Vegetto: **Dagnamit!! (Is captured by dogs)

**Me: **Why does this remind me Zabuza? Anyway, to knock you out, White Shine Nova!!

**Yami-Vegetto: **(Knocked Out)

**Kakashi: **Man I love that Jutsu.

**Me: **Thanks! And thanks for getting me a contract with the dogs! Anyway, I do not own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, I'd make myself a character. Oh, Kakashi, teach me the Chidori, will ya!?

**Kakashi: **(Sigh) Fine. Meet me at Training Ground 7 after the chapter. (Disappears in a swirl of leaves)

* * *

_**Meanwhile In Konoha…**_

Sasuke and Sakura barged in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for barging in like this, but have you noticed that Kakashi-sensei went after the Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I have. Take a look at this," Tsunade showed them a newspaper.

"**Two Newest Members of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew identified as Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze D. Naruto, missing-nin of the Konohagakure no Sato. Bounties: Hatake Kakashi '32,000,000', Namikaze D. Naruto '76,000,000'.**"

"PIRATES?!" Both exclaimed.

"Yes,"

"How did Naruto manage to get such a high Bounty on his first move?" Sakura wondered.

"Apparently," Tsunade said, "he shoved a **Rasengan** into the Marine Captain's chest, while Kakashi only did a simple **Hidden Mist Technique** and made a quick escape. Plus, Ninjas could be a big problem for Marines if joined with Pirates. They're being chased by another Pirate crew, and the Marines, now."

"Maybe we should go after them?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Its Naruto's life, we shouldn't interfere. He doesn't belong to Konoha anymore. Let's just pray that he'll be safe," Tsunade said sadly. The two Chunins nodded sadly in reply.

* * *

_**Back in the Grand Line…**_

The Straw Hat crew had somehow ended up inside a whale. Yes, that's right, _inside _a whale. Apparently, a whale was stopping the way to the Grand Line, and, Luffy and Naruto tried to get it out of the way. The whale broke the Figure head of the Sheep, a.k.a. Luffy's Favorite Seat.

Luffy went mad and tried to attack the Whale, and the whale swallowed the Going Merry, except Luffy, who went inside through that hole on the top of the whale. After going through a series of narrow passages, Luffy found himself fighting a mysterious pair who called themselves Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday.

Weird choice of names, isn't it?

The Straw Hats were eventually reunited. They had to fight the Number Man and the Day Lady, as Naruto had dubbed them. No one had to do any work to defeat them, however, because Naruto made a couple of Shadow Clones to beat them.

Then, Crocus, the man who the Straw Hats had found inside the whale, started to explain the story of the whale they were inside in, "This whale's name is Laboon. Many years ago, Laboon had befriended a group of Pirates who had stopped by the Lighthouse where I used to work. When they entered the Grand Line, Laboon, who was only a calf at the time, decided to follow them. The Pirates were afraid that a sea Monster would eat the whale or something else might happen. So, they left him with me, and promised Laboon that they would come back after sailing the Grand Line. Laboon, patiently waited, for 50 years, up till now. When I first told him that the Pirates had died, he started slamming his head against Reverse Mountain. Up till now, as you've probably seen, Laboon has gained himself a lot of scars. He has been slamming away for years now. (Sigh) Poor old thing thinks he can break the Mountain and go over the West Blue where his old friends would be waiting for him."

"Aww…" Nami said. Luffy and Naruto were on the verge of crying. Kakashi, Zoro and Sanji didn't show any emotions, Kakashi having woken up just in time to listen to the story. That, and Obito told him what he'd missed. Usopp was also feeling sad.

After a while, Crocus led the Straw Hats out of Laboon. Just in time to see Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday being spit out by the whale into the sea. Naruto and Luffy, looked at each other, nodded to each other, got on the Going Merry, and guided it to slam the Mast against Laboon's head.

Luffy, Naruto and the Whale decided to fight. How? By a brief scuffle, 'Village Idiot Style'.

"All right! I say this is a tie, Laboon!" Luffy announced after the 'not-so-brief' fight.

"Hey, I was just starting to win!" Naruto pouted. Luffy laughed at Naruto.

"Don't worry! We're gonna have a rematch, after I become Pirate King, right Laboon?" Luffy asked.

/WHALE SOUNDS/

"We'll be back Laboon, don't you worry! That's my word, and I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin.

/HAPPY WHALE SOUNDS/

* * *

_**On the sidelines…**_

Kakashi smirked, "Oh boy. Now I really know that we're gonna see Laboon again,"

"Huh? Why?" Nami asked.

"Didn't you hear what Naruto said? He never backs down from his word. The **Rasengan** technique, which Naruto is a master off now, it was a bet that he wouldn't even _learn _it, let alone be a master off, in a lifetime. Naruto did so within a week, and saved the life of the person who made the bet with it. That necklace that Naruto wears, it was given to him by that person, who became like his Grandmother." Kakashi explained.

"NOT MASTER IN A LIFETIME?!" Usopp exclaimed. "It doesn't look that hard to me," Zoro said.

"Yeah, right. Even I can't master it. That technique was invented by the strongest Ninja to ever walk the face of the Earth, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze D. Minato. And even he, the creator, wasn't even able to master it. Naruto is the only one."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Namikaze D. Minato?" Nami asked, "Is he related to Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Minato-sensei was Naruto's father. He never new him though. He died the same day Naruto was born, so did his mom. Naruto was alone for most of his life. _Not to mention tortured, brutally wounded, and nearly killed every day._" Kakashi said/thought.

Nami felt hurt by this. It reminded a lot of when Bellemere was killed by Arlong. But at least she had her sister and Genzo, "He couldn't be completely alone,"

"Oh he was, except Sandaime-sama, and later his school teacher Iruka, Naruto had no one he could call family, for the most of his life. He made many friends later on, though. He has a nag for turning everyone into a friend."

"He-heh, Luffy's practically the same." Zoro chuckled.

* * *

_**Anyway, back with Laboon…**_

"But just a precaution that you don't try something again…" Luffy said. He took a paintbrush, and drew a badly drawn Straw Hat Insignia on Laboon's head.

Very badly drawn.

Very, very, very badly drawn.

"Nice work, Picasso," Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Thanks, Naruto!!" Luffy replied happily. Naruto face-faulted.

"Now, Laboon. You know if you try and smash your head against the Mountain, it'll wash off. So be a good boy now!" Naruto exclaimed.

/HAPPY WHALE SOUNDS/

"Hey, what's this?" Luffy asked as he picked up something from the sea. Whatever that something was, it was broken.

They got off the Ship and went towards the others.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Naruto asked, showing them the thing Luffy had discovered.

"It's a Log Pose!" Crocus exclaimed.

"Log Pose?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. You see, normal compasses don't work here in the Grand Line. You have to have a Log Pose to guide you here." Crocus explained.

"Number Guy and Day Lady must've dropped them off," Naruto said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Explain later." Naruto replied.

"It's broken," Crocus said, gathering everyone's attention back to the Log Pose, "Here," Crocus gave them his own, "This one is broken beyond repair, but I'll let you use mine…"

Crocus further went on to explain how the Log Pose works, and about the last place in the Grand Line, known as Raftel, where One Piece is thought to be, seeing as only Gold Roger was the one to reach there.

"Thanks," Nami said and took the Log Pose.

On the other side, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday were just knocked into the ocean by the Unluckies, known as Mr. 13 and Miss Friday.

Oh come on! Were their parents so stupid they couldn't even think of good names?!

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: TO THE WHISKEY PEAK!**


	8. To the Whiskey Peak!

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 8: To the Whiskey Peak! And the Fusion!**

**Author's Note****: **Boy have I got a surprise for you in this chap! The new Naruto looks like Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, for your information.

**Disclaimer****: **Damn! If the readers don't like your idea about Naruto, then you are dead!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Don't you worry. They're gonna love it. And then you're gonna have to do mom's laundry for a month.

**Naruto: **Quit you're babbling will ya! At least I like it!

**Kakashi: **You're an anime/manga fictional character in a disclaimer section of some random author's story. Not to mention the author has a twin sister who claims to be his Dark Half. You don't count.

**Everyone else: **Shut up!

* * *

The Mr. 9 pair had reacquainted themselves to the Straw hats. Miss Wednesday's name was revealed to be Vivi. Finally, a good name. Unfortunately for me, Mr. 9 was still nameless.

Anyway, Mr. 9 and Vivi had asked the Straw Hats to give them a lift for their hometown, Whiskey Peak, because their Log Pose was broken by the Straw Hats. Luffy being Luffy, agreed to this and forgave them quickly. Nami was happy that she'd be able to make at least _one_ female friend; Sanji put up a poll asking who is more beautiful, Vivi or Nami. Zoro was suspicious, Naruto shrugged it off, and Kakashi opened his book and started to read.

Kyubi was… acting weird.

Anyway, everyone got on the Going Merry.

"Naruto! Set sail for Whiskey Peak!" Luffy announced.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Naruto announced back, and so, they were off.

When they departed, Crocus muttered to himself, about Luffy and Naruto, "That kid had a mysterious air about him. Don't you think so? Roger… And the blonde, why did he remind me of the Yondaime?"

* * *

_**Going Merry…**_

As they were sailing towards Whiskey Peak, Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Grr… Err… Aah! What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell down to the floor. This caught everyone's attention.

"NARUTO!!" Everyone exclaimed. Kakashi jumped over to him from the Mast and asked him, "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach!" Naruto exclaimed. This caused everyone to stare at Sanji.

"What? It ain't my fault! I haven't even started dinner yet!" Sanji said as he raised his arms defensively.

"No… not that!" Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him again, "The… the seal! Kakashi-…… nisan…" And at this, Naruto fell down, unconscious.

"The seal? What seal?" Luffy asked. Kakashi didn't reply as he quickly took Naruto inside the Men's room and laid him down. He then lifted up his shirt and looked at the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**. It was glowing, bright purple.

"It's happening…" Kakashi muttered.

"What's happening? Kakashi-san, please explain?" Nami asked.

"(Sigh), all right. You see Naruto, he's no ordinary kid. 18 years ago, on the day Naruto was born, a supernatural being known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, attacked our village for reasons unknown. This demon was too powerful, the strongest of the Tailed-Beasts, and thus, he couldn't be killed by a human. To stop him, our current leader, the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze D. Minato, was forced to use the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal**, to seal the Demon in a newborn baby… his baby… Naruto. The seal worked by summoning the death god, who then sealed the Demon in the baby, for the cost of the Summoner's life. Minato-sensei did just that, to save the village. He wanted Naruto to be viewed as a hero, who was keeping the Demon at bay. Unfortunately, the villagers didn't see it that way. They thought Naruto was the Demon incarnate, so they tried to kill him on several occasions in his life. Naruto ended up in the hospital everyday. But still, instead of revenge, Naruto wanted to protect the village. He did so on several occasions. But still, the council of Konoha didn't see it the way the Yondaime wanted, and forced the Godaime, against her wishes, to banish Naruto from Konoha. That's how we ended up here.

While on my way out, I met Jiraiya of the Sannin, the author of the book we read (nods to Sanji), and one of the strongest of Shinobi. He was the teacher of my teacher. He told me to take care of Naruto, and told me about this. This was supposed to happen at some point in his life. This is only a hypothesis, but we think that the seal is finally killing the Kyubi. (Sigh) This could be painful for Naruto, the reason he passed out, but don't you guys worry, he'll be all right. He'll be up by morning," Kakashi explained.

Everyone was at a loss for words. Naruto held inside him a Demon? But, they all knew one thing; Naruto couldn't be a Demon himself. He was nice, happy, stupid and a loud-mouthed young man. There was no way in the Seven Heavens that Naruto would be a Demon.

So, they left Naruto to rest, and went to do their things. But everyone was still worried. They didn't even eat dinner properly, not that Sanji cooked it properly as well. Even he was worried about his fellow blonde. Nami was worried about her crush; Kakashi was worried about his brother and Konoha's No.1 hyperactive, knucklehead Ninja. Luffy was worried about his Nakama. Zoro was worried about his friend; Usopp was worried about the only person except Luffy, who would actually listen to his stories; and the rest, were just worried.

* * *

_**Next morning…**_

For some unknown reason, Naruto was the first one up that next morning. He walked out of the Men's Room, up on the deck, and looked at his reflection in the water. He looked different, a lot different.

There were no whisker marks anymore. His hair was very long, and very big. The two looks which fell down the side of his face resembled the Yondaime a little, except Naruto's were longer and went down to his shoulders. The shapes of his eyes were different, and his face had completely changed. It was a bit more triangle-shaped now. The other part of his blonde hair defied gravity a little, and formed a wall of hair coming out from the back of his head. He was taller, about Zoro's height now.

Then, Naruto did something totally new. He sat down, and meditated. It was hard, considering the fact that his clothes were too tight now, but he managed. A little while later, everyone woke up. When they found Naruto missing, they panicked. Naruto sighed as he stopped meditating, stood up difficultly, and then signaled everyone to where he was. Everyone came out and saw Naruto. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Naruto…? Is that you…?" Kakashi asked, "I knew there would be changes, but I didn't think this much!" he exclaimed.

"It's me all right," Naruto said.

"What happened, Naruto? Is the Demon Fox dead?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm assuming Kakashi told you about the fox? (Everyone Nods) Well, no, the Fox is not dead. He is alive, within my soul,"

Everyone gasped, "What? You mean he is inside of _you_? Or is he still inside the Seal?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyubi no Yoko has become a part of my soul. The Seal wasn't meant to kill the Kyubi and give me the power of his Yang Chakra, as Pervy-Sage thought. It was supposed to fuse my soul with the Yang half of the Kyubi's, and kill the Yin half. So now, both the Kyubi and I are now one being. I contain both; the soul of a human, as well as the spirit of the strongest of the Tailed-Beasts. Get it?"

"I… think so. So you're saying that you are _both_ Naruto _and_ Kyubi?"

New Naruto smirked at this, "Believe it!!" he announced.

"And what happened to the seal?" Nami decided to join in the conversation as well.

"It's gone. Dead, with the Yin half of the Kyubi as well! Now, how long till the next town?"

"So now you're a half demon?"

"Spiritually yes, genetically no. I'm surprised that I didn't grow a set of fox ears and a tail. Anyway, I don't think I can stay in these tight clothes much longer," Naruto stated, looking at his orange jumpsuit which was on the verge of ripping in half.

At this, everyone except Luffy, Nami, and Vivi fell down anime style. Luffy laughed, Vivi giggled, and Nami giggled _and_ blushed. She then grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm sewing you a new set of clothes!" Nami announced.

"Sewing? Count me in!" Vivi said and then both dragged Naruto inside.

Outside, everyone was still dumbfounded at the fact that Nami could sew.

"Nami-swan can sew!?" Sanji exclaimed. He then did a pose weird enough to put Gai to shame. With hearts for eyes, he declared, "Then she's the one who shall sew us our wedding dresses!"

"Eh? That's the worst idea I've heard in my life. Even from you, Sanji! You better get a hold of yourself, or Nami, instead of _sewing _for you, is gonna _sue _you!" Zoro smirked and then laughed. And, as usual, Sanji and Zoro engaged in a fight that was Kakashi didn't know what was worse…

… Sanji vs. Zoro?

Or…

… Yondaime vs. Kyubi?

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

* * *

**Author's Note: **For an image of new Naruto, go to: w w w . n a r u t o k y u b i n e w . b l o g s p o t . c o m.


	9. Straw Hats Trapped!

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 9: Straw Hats Trapped!**

**Author's Note****: **Thanks to Anonymous Reviewer (...) I finally found a good place to watch anime! (E. Wojo's sites didn't work for some reason.) The result? A chapter 4 times longer than the ones I usually write!

**Disclaimer****: Kakashi: **Both Halves are worn out today by writing this hell long chapter, so I'll just say that neither of them don't own One Piece or Naruto.

**Naruto: **If they did, I'd be super-powerful and would've fused with the Kyubi.

**Kyubi: **Don't bet on it, Flesh Heap!!

**Naruto: **Shut up. Oh and this chapter's dedicated to '...'.

**Kakashi: **Oh, and don't think that Luffy's Bounty is a mistake. I made it like that on purpose.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying life in his new attire and appearance. Nami turned out to be quite the tailor. Naruto now wore a skin-tight black shirt, dark blue pants, and a dark red jacket along with red ninja sandals. The jacket had White and Blood Red linings. It had a kanji on its back for 'Namikaze', and one smaller one on its front in the place of a chest-pocket which read 'Uzumaki'. There was one as the buckle of his Red belt too, which read 'Kyubi no Yoko'.

Anyway, the Straw Hat Pirates had reached the town/island known as Whiskey Peak. They went there to lift Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, a.k.a Vivi, because they claimed it to be their hometown, and for Nami to get the frequency of the Island on her Log Pose. They had to go through quite a lot of obstacles.

Number 1 was when Nami had taken her eye of the Log Pose for a little time, and the direction had changed, so they had to turn the ship back by a 180 degrees. In other words, they had to turn around. Plus it was snowing at first, then there was sunshine, and then there was a storm. Plus, Zoro and Kakashi had decided to take a little nap just before this happened for some unknown reason. Heck, if it wasn't for Naruto's Shadow Clones helping, they would've most likely died.

After the lot, Vivi and Mr. 9 jumped off the Going Merry, into the water, and swam away to Whiskey Peak like seals.

Then, everyone, more specifically Usopp, was worried about Monsters on the Island. He even went into his usual 'Coward Mode' and said he had contracted a disease.

Yeah right, my grandmother does better acting than Usopp.

Anyway, this had caused most of the Crew to worry about Sea Monsters, but Naruto spoke up, "Please," he muttered, causing everyone to look at him. What they saw sent shivers down their spines. Naruto's eyes were glowing crimson, and his pupils had narrowed into beast-like slits, "I have a 10,000 year old Nine-Tailed beast living as a ½ of my soul. I think we can handle any Monsters quite easily," he continued.

After which, they had arrived at the town, where the townspeople and the Mayor turned out to be able to accept Pirates with open arms. Naruto, Kakashi and Zoro got suspicious, while Nami remained neutral, and Usopp, Luffy and Sanji decided to enjoy themselves.

That night, the townspeople threw the Straw Hats a party. Nami, Zoro and Naruto had a drinking competition, Luffy ate, Kakashi and Sanji enjoyed their time with girls, and Usopp told stories about his 'adventures'.

Naruto won the drinking competition from Nami by one mug. Actually, Naruto had lost quite some time ago. If it wasn't for Kyubi he would be long dead and Nami would've won. Zoro came 5th. Luffy was now the size of inflated balloon. Usopp was unconscious as well, and Kakashi and Sanji had passed out due to blood loss, coming from their noses.

The point was that they were all out like a light.

Then, Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday met with the Mayor, who turned out to be Mr. 8.

They met up with Ms. Monday, who I wonder was a guy with a bad sense of clothes or a girl who just liked to work out toooooo much?

They discussed things like killing the Straw Hats or not, but when Mr. 8 showed them Kakashi, Luffy and Naruto's bounties, which turned out to be: Kakashi/32,000,000 Bellies Luffy/73,000,000 Bellies, and Naruto/76,000,000 Bellies, they decided to hand them over to the Marines and claim their Bounties, while they were still unconscious.

But their plans were foiled by three people: Naruto, Kakashi, and Zoro.

Zoro revealed that he knew the secret of the Baroque Works, which were a secret organization of Bounty Hunters or something like that.

"How are you even awake?!" Mr. 8 yelled.

"A true swordsman can't possibly be taken out by a little sake," Zoro stated.

"I'm a retired ANBU Captain, don't you ever think you could faint me with a little sake and girls," Kakashi stated, his Sharingan blazing

"And I'm a Demon. Though, all that alcohol did have its toll on me. I'm worn out. I can't transform past my Demon Form. But I think that'll be enough to beat you," Naruto smirked. Then his hair changed color to a Dark Brown and Crimson shade, his hands turned into claws, his teeth turned into fangs, his whisker marks reappeared, and his eyes turned into crimson slits. A gentle, flame-like red aura surrounded him as well.

"Cool," both Kakashi and Zoro chorused.

"AN ANBU CAPTAIN AND A DEMON!?" Mr. 8 yelled.

"MR. 8, I TOLD YOU TO PUT POISON IN THE BLONDE BOY'S DRINK!" Miss Wednesday yelled, "HE'S A DEMON! IT'D HAVE THE SAME EFFECT ON HIM AS ALCHOHOL WOULD HAVE ON A NORMAL HUMAN!"

"WELL HOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I LOOKED AT HIS BOUNTY AND THOUGHT WISE TO KEEP HIM ALIVE!! ANYWAY, BOUNTY HUNTERS, KILL 'EM!" Mr. 8 announced, but when everyone looked back on the roof, everyone was gone.

This left the Baroque Work's eyes wide and mouths hanging loose.

"Th-they disappeared!" Miss Wednesday gasped.

"W-Where did they go!?" some random Baroque Works agent exclaimed.

Next thing they knew, Zoro was standing in their middle, acting as if he too was searching for them. He then stopped acting and said with a smile, "Okay… shall we?"

"Bastard! Making fun of us!" Everyone saw him and tried to shoot him, but since they were all in a circle, ended up killing themselves, as Zoro disappeared.

Next, they heard a shout of, "**LIGHTNING BLADE**!!" Several other Baroque Works agents were killed.

"Err… do they really think they can fight us all by themselves, even after revealing that they recognize us as Baroque Works," Mr. 8 said through clenched teeth.

* * *

_**Back inside…**_

In the midst of scattered dishes, a balloon sized snoring Luffy, a Usopp who was dreaming of his adventures, and Sanji, who was dreaming of being alone with a girl, Nami was murmuring in her sleep, "So this 'welcoming town' of Whiskey Peak is really a nest of Bounty Hunters…" then she opened one eye, revealing she was awake the whole time, and smiled slyly while saying, "I figured it was something like that."

* * *

_**Back outside…**_

"WHERE _ARE _THEY?! FIND THEM! KEEP LOOKING!" was the sound that several Baroque Work agents were making simultaneously.

Zoro was hiding behind a building, Kakashi was keeping watch with his Sharingan, and Naruto had reverted back to his normal state. After seeing how weak these chumps were, he decided it was useless to waste his Chakra, which he required in large amounts to sustain his form. He would be able to take them normally, no sweat.

Zoro checked his new swords, "My new boys that I got in Loguetown… Yubashiri, Sandai Kitetsu," he said, naming his blades, "This is a good chance to give you two a serious test. I'll let you two loose on these guys."

Kakashi on the other hand drew a Kunai Knife, "I think I'll give mine the workout too,"

Naruto took out a scroll and wiped some blood. Then, a red and white Arm Blade appeared. Naruto took it and put it on his arm, "I think I'll join in as well." Then, they heard a voice above them,

"HAHAHAHAH! FOUND YA!" The said guy aimed a gun at Kakashi, "DIE!"

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto threw an oddly appearing Special Kunai far away. He then muttered, "**Flying Thunder god Technique**," and he disappeared in an Orange Flash. The gun was then pointed at Zoro, who had jumped inside the building.

"Shit," the assassin Baroque Work agent muttered as he realized that his gun was out of ammo.

Then, Zoro realized that the building was surrounded by people with guns, and a lot of ammo. He jumped behind the dining table and brought it forward and hid behind it as bullets fired from every corner of the building, with some well aimed ones going through the table Zoro was hiding behind, "I'll start with you Yubashiri," Zoro stated as he drew his sword. In a swift motion, he sliced the table in half, disappeared, and reappeared outside.

"It's light. Nice katana," he said as he jumped away. After he did so, every member of the Baroque Works who were standing in the path that Zoro used to jump out of the building, suddenly spurted blood through their mouths and thet fell down, dead.

Naruto had appeared in an Orange Flash inside an alleyway. He said, "All right! I mastered the first step!!" he then looked towards the skies and shouted to the stars, "HOPE I MADE YOU PROUD DAD, 'CAUSE I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD! BELIEVE IT!!" Then he realized that the alleyway was filled with Baroque Works agents. Just as they shot their weapons, Naruto threw a Special Kunai in the sky and disappeared in an Orange Flash and reappeared in an Orange Flash, up in the air. The Baroque Works Agents shot themselves.

Just as Naruto's body remembered that Gravity exists, he threw another Special Kunai where Kakashi was having trouble fending off some agents. Orange Flashed again and he appeared beside Kakashi, who thought he had seen a ghost when Naruto suddenly appeared in a Flash and then shouted, "**Rasengan**!" forming a ball of pure blue Chakra and sending several Baroque Works spiraling away.

"M-M-Minato-sensei... Naruto!!" Kakashi exclaimed as he realized who it was, "You mastered the **Flying Thunder god Technique**!!"

"No, I mastered only one step. I'm still just a beginner in the whole Jutsu."

"But your Flash was Orange. Isn't it supposed to be Yellow?"

"I don't know about that. Maybe because since my soul is merged with the Kyubi's, the Yellow Chakra of the Jutsu is infused with the Kyubi's Red one, making it Orange."

"I guess, but you know, I realized something today." As this, Naruto looked at him curiously. Kakashi continued, "I realized that Minato-sensei is _not_ dead. He lives in you."

When Naruto heard this, he flashed his Foxy grin and laughed, "Thanks, Kakashi-nisan!" then he noticed something, "Eh? Would look at that," Naruto pointed to where Zoro was running. Then Kakashi said, "**Leaf Body Flicker**." He then appeared on the building where Zoro was most likely going to climb up using the ladder attached, while Naruto made a couple of **Shadow Clones **and started beating a few more Baroque Work agents using his new Arm Blade, which he named 'Slifer'.

"We've got him now! This way!" a Baroque Works agent yelled as several other appeared beside him and all of them chased after Zoro.

"Found me, eh?" Zoro smirked, and then climbed up the building.

"Eat this!!" a Baroque Work agent yelled on the middle floor of the building which Zoro climbed. He then trying to kill Zoro using a Bazooka, but he dodged, "That was close!" he exclaimed as he hanged onto the ladder.

"End of the line," The agents said.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came the voice of Miss Monday as she threw a barrel on top of Zoro from the opposite building, which Zoro quickly sliced in four pieces as they missed him and crashed into the four Baroque Work agents on the building, knocking them out.

"That was good wine. What a waste," Zoro said as he jumped on top of the building. Miss Monday growled. All of a sudden, another Baroque Work agent appeared behind Zoro, but was sliced in half by Zoro's sword, which acted on its own!

"What kind of response was that?!" Zoro exclaimed towards his katana, "What an overwhelming bloodlust, Sandai Kitetsu! A sword is only supposed to cut when its master commands. This looks like a problem child. Is that what it means to own a cursed blade?"

After that a kid appeared to challenge Zoro, followed by a Nun-in-disguise Baroque Work agent. Zoro disposed of them as well, "You're supposed to let innocent act against kind-hearted people,"

Both the nun and the child fell down unconscious, "I used the back of my sword, be grateful," Zoro muttered. Then he heard Kakashi's voice calling him from above, "Zoro! Get the hell up here!"

Zoro started climbing the ladder and went up to the roof. Then he noticed that a few Baroque Works were following him.

"He's going up higher!" one yelled. "Corner him!" yelled another, and shouts of "He's up here!" "Get ahead of him!" "Surround him!" also followed.

* * *

_**Back inside…**_

Some Baroque Works agents passed atop Sanji, Usopp and Luffy. Usopp managed to mutter, "Did-some-one-kick-me?" and fell back asleep. Sanji let out a "Madam…" and subconsciously grabbed Usopp's hand…

Okay that's just gross.

… And Luffy's snoring increased. Nami on the other hand was looking for something. What might that something is you ask? Well, let's take a peek.

"This is all the treasure they have? Some bounty hunter nest this is. This is a weird town… Whiskey Peak."

* * *

_**Back outside…**_

Several sounds of pleasure were heard from the Baroque Works Agents, "He's got nowhere to run up there!" they exclaimed towards Zoro who had trapped himself on the roof of a building with Kakashi. Just as they climbed up the ladder, they saw Kakashi with a ball of Black Lightning in his hands.

"Bye-bye…" Zoro waved to them mockingly as Kakashi smirked and yelled out, "Here's a move my good student Sasuke invented and taught me: **FLAPPING CHIDORI**!!"

/SOUNDS OF A THOUSAND BIRDS FLAPPING THEIR WINGS/

The **Flapping Chidori **blew away every one of the Baroque Works agents and then Kakashi grabbed Zoro and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared on top the next building.

"Who says you need a Cursed Seal to play this Trump Card of mine," Kakashi said under his breath about the **Flapping Chidori**, '_It's about as strong as the __**Lightning Blade**__, but requires lesser amount of Chakra. Good thing I took the time out for asking Sasuke to teach me this. Even though I really pissed him off by being late, heh, heh,' _he thought.

"He's coming right at us!!" The Baroque Works Agents yelled, snapping Kakashi out of his daze just to see Zoro mutter, "**Two-Swords Style**," and then see him use both his blades to rip the Agents apart.

"Nice move," Kakashi complemented.

"Thanks. Yours was neat too. Care to teach me that?" Zoro asked about the **Flapping Chidori**.

"Wish I could, but can't, sorry. If you don't have a dojutsu up your sleeve, this move could kill ya." Kakashi replied.

"Ouch," Zoro muttered.

Then all of a sudden, more Baroque Works Agents jumped above them. Then, there was an Orange Flash and all of the Agents landed unconscious about ten feet away from the building.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Looks like we're together again," Kakashi said.

A shadow of a muscular woman carrying a ladder appeared over Naruto as he disappeared in an Orange Flash and reappeared behind Miss Monday who broke the ladder as it crashed into the place where Naruto was standing a second ago.

"Do you take steroids?" Naruto asked mockingly, signaling to her that he was behind her.

"Why you little-!" She said as she turned around and put a bunch of metallic rings (A/N: Is that what it's called?) on her fist.

"Go, I'll handle her!" Naruto shouted to his Crewmates. They both disappeared in their own fashion.

"Don't get too cocky. No man can defeat me with strength alone. This is the end for you," she said as she picked Naruto off the ground by his neck, choking him. She then smashed him into the ground.

"**Superhuman Strength Fist**!" Miss Monday backed her fist, which was equipped with that metal ring thingy, and smashed it into Naruto, causing the entire building to crack. But, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke... a **Shadow Clone**.

Everyone thought the smoke was coming from the building because it had cracked.

"What a – ma, maah! – What a waste of time. One down, two to go." Mr. 8 said, but as he and the Mr. 9 Pair turned around to go find the others, they heard Miss Monday's scream.

"What?!" Mr. 9 exclaimed, "M-Miss Monday!!"

What they saw caused their eyes to bulge. The real Naruto had his fist smashed into Miss Monday's face instead. Then they noticed that Naruto's fist was not based on fingers, but claws.

"What happened to all that boasting?" Naruto asked, "Didn't you want a contest of strength?"

Then, Miss Monday fell down unconscious. Naruto smirked, "Wanna keep going, Baroque Works? This fight's a joke."

Naruto appeared on the edge of a building. Kakashi appeared on the building to its left side while Zoro appeared on the building on its right side.

"He defeated Miss Monday in a contest of strength!" One Baroque Works yelled.

"This can't be happening…" his companion muttered.

Suddenly, Mr. 8 realized something, "T-that's it! He was the one worth 76,000,000 Bellies! And the swordsman must be the one worth 73,000,000 Bellies, the Marines must've mistaken! One of them must be their Captain! I think it's the blonde!"

"I see. So that's what's going on. Even if he is a Demon, he wasn't in his transformed state. He just turned like that on the Voyage to here. He must've been powerful beforehand. For the Demon to be the one worth with 76,000,000 Bellies as well, it makes perfect sense that he is the real Captain!" Mr. 9 said.

"So that's it. I knew it was strange for such a smiley-faced kid to be worth 73,000,000 Bellies." Miss Wednesday said.

"Don't get your hopes up," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Naruto isn't our Captain," Zoro said.

"Luffy is just as strong as me," Naruto stated, "_So long as I don't go to the Tailed Transformations," _he added silently in his mind.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"How is that possible? He's a just a kid! You're a swordsman! You're an ANBU Captain and you're a Half Demon! There is no way he could be as strong as you!" Mr. 9 yelled.

"Aah, but he is!" Naruto replied.

"And that's _retired _ANBU Captain," Kakashi stated lazily.

"But even so, this is a disgrace! Losing to a three brats…" Mr. 8 started, but he was cut off by Kakashi.

"I'm about 14 or 13 years older then them. You can't call me a brat," he said.

"Whatever! Since the boss entrusted this town to us, we'll be held responsible!" Mr. 8 continued.

"It finally seems we get our chance to debut," said Miss Wednesday

"You may already know this, but in Baroque Works, the lower the number, the stronger the member. Mr. 8, me: Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday are all single digit Agents. Which means that you lot don't stand a chance to our strength," Mr. 9 stated.

"Try us!" Naruto exclaimed. And he threw a kunai at Mr. 8's feet and appeared their in an Orange Flash.

"There's no point bragging in the middle of a battle. The strongest will win," Zoro stated.

"Agreed," Kakashi complied. He then appeared in a swirl of leaves behind Mr. 9. Zoro jumped in front of Miss Wednesday.

"Kakashi, you are teaching me that **Body Flicker Technique** when this is over," Zoro stated.

"Sure thing," Kakashi said.

"**Igarappa**!" Mr. 8 stated as he fired his cannon towards Naruto.

So, the fight began: Naruto vs. Mr. 8, Kakashi vs. Mr. 9 and Zoro vs. Miss Wednesday.

Miss Wednesday tried to beat Zoro using a big duckie. Of course, she failed, mainly due to the fact that the Duck wasn't keen on obeying.

Mr. 9 used his Acrobatics, to get on top a tower. "Try my Acrobats! **Hot Blooded Nine**!" he exclaimed, and back flipped several times to get a hit with his Metal Bats on Kakashi.. Kakashi barely dodged, and then he used the **Leaf Body Flicker **to appear on the same tower from which Mr. 9 had started his attack.

"I tried your Acrobats. Now let's see you try them yourself!" Kakashi exclaimed. The **Sharingan** blazed to life as Kakashi performed the same moves that Mr. 9 had done, shocking him to no end.

"**Hot Blooded Nine**!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Instead of using Metal Bats, Kakashi used his Chakra induced arms. The Chakra was well-balanced, and broke the Metal Bats.

"H-how did you do that?!" Mr. 9 shrieked.

"I am called Copy Ninja Kakashi. My **Copy Wheel Eye **sees and copies any type of Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu and see through Genjutsu. You're Acrobats fall in the category of Taijutsu."

"What?!"

"Now try this on for size! **Ninja Art: Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**!!" Kakashi said as he took out a scroll. He did a few Hand Signs and wiped some blood on it and then pushed it into the ground. Mr. 9 suddenly heard dogs barking. Then dogs of all sizes came out of the ground and captured Mr. 9.

"Gotcha!" Kakashi stated. Then, he sensed two super powerful people approaching.

"I think we should go." Kakashi said.

Zoro and Naruto heard.

"See ya around!" Naruto said as he threw a Special Kunai far away. "**Flying Thunder god Technique**!" He disappeared in an Orange Flash.

Kakashi saw where the kunai went thanks to his **Sharingan**. He grabbed Zoro and both teleported over to where Naruto was to rest. The dogs that were summoned disappeared as well. Kakashi covered up his **Sharingan**; he had lost a lot of Chakra. The **Flying Thunder god **had worn out Naruto as well.

Then, two new people arrived. Kakashi, Naruto and Zoro looked at them.

"I can't rot away here! I have a mission to accomplish!" Mr. 8 stated. He was seriously injured because Naruto used a **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken** on him.

"Please! Losing to a blond haired brat!" came a new voice. Everyone gasped when they looked at them.

"Mr. 5! Miss Valentine!" Mr. 8 exclaimed.

"Are you guys kidding or what?" Mr. 5 asked.

"(Laughs) this is plain evidence of why our status is higher!" Miss Valentine laughed.

"Did you come just to laugh at us?" Mr. 8 asked.

"Well, that too." Mr. 5 replied.

"(Laughs) Of course, we have a mission as well." Miss Valentine laughed.

"Thanks… they don't stand a chance… with you guys backing us up!" Mr. 9 exclaimed.

"That's right!" Miss Wednesday said, "Please hurry and take care of that bastard swordsman and the Demon!"

"Don't forget the Ninja! He nearly killed me with those Ninja Hounds of his!" Mr. 9 exclaimed.

"Quit the lame jokes. You want us to 'back you up'?" Mr. 5 asked.

"You think we came all the way to the Grand Line for that?" Miss Valentine asked.

"Someone found out the Boss's secret. What kind of secret even we don't know, but someone did. And the Baroque Works is an organization of secrecy. So, we're here to eliminate the Kingdom of Arabasta's currently missing…" Mr. 5 was interrupted by Mr. 8 launching his cannon towards him.

"**Igarappappa**!" he exclaimed, "You won't lay a finger on the Princess! On my name as Captain of the Arabasta Royal Guard you won't!"

"Holy…" Naruto and Kakashi chorused.

"Igaram!" Miss Wednesday exclaimed, using Mr. 8's real name.

"… Captain of Arabasta Royal Guard, Igaram, and Princess Nefartari Vivi." Mr. 5 continued.

Both he and Miss Valentine didn't have a scratch on them from the cannons attacks!

"By the order of the Boss of Baroque Works, you are to be eliminated."

Naruto, Kakashi and Zoro raised there eyebrows, while Nami, who was hiding just behind the building behind the Mr. 5 Pair.

"Well damn," Zoro muttered.

"Did you sense the power those two are radiating off?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. It's something else!" Naruto replied.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	10. Protect the Princess

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 10: Protect Princess Vivi**

**Author's Note****: **Thanks for your reviews! Now this has become my most reviewed story! ROCK ON!!

**Disclaimer****: **Boy have I got a move JUST for you! Heh, heh.

**Yami-Vegetto: **And… what might that be?

**Me: **Kakashi, I think you should watch this. I used that Lightning Blade you taught me, and made it stronger by mixing it with Lightning Release!

**Kakashi: **O.- (Has only one eye) Wow! Why didn't I think of that?!

**Me: **Because you don't have the same mind as me. And when I was thinking that, you hadn't activated your Sharingan. Meaning you couldn't read my mind!

**Kakashi: **Damn me!

**Yami-Vegetto: **Excuse me, but I made a move of my own!

**Naruto: **3… 2… 1… ATTACK!!

**Me: **Here I go: Lightning Release: Lightning Blade!

**Yami-Vegetto: **My move: Darkness Release: Flapping Chidori!!

**Kakashi: **O.0 (Sharingan is open) Wow! I didn't know I was so popular among these two! I rock!

(Yami-Vegetto wins!)

**Yami-Vegetto: **Yeah, I knew I was always the better Half.

**Naruto: **Yami or Mirai do not own Naruto or One Piece.

**Sanji: **If they did, I'd be married to Nami and have little reddish-yellow-headed children running around!

**Naruto: **NAMI IS MINE YOU WIND BAG!! Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!!

**Sanji: **(Blown away)

* * *

"Well damn, Luffy's still down there," Zoro smirked as he was watching Igaram shooting like Hell towards Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine.

"Huh?" Naruto asked calmly.

"What do you mean Luffy's down there?!" Kakashi asked… not so calmly.

"Miss Wednesday tried to use him as a hostage to make me not attack her. I did, and when she tried to kill him, her weapon bounced off his skin," Zoro explained.

"Shouldn't we be down there helping him?" Kakashi asked.

"No need, that idiot's still asleep," Zoro muttered.

"Oh… reminds me of Old Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Hey, I'm still here as a ½. So watch it next time… though Kyubi can't help but agree with ya," Naruto replied.

"Thanks, fox!" Kakashi smirked, even though it wasn't visible.

"Hurry, Vivi-sama! Escape while you can!" Igaram shouted.

"Igaram!" Vivi shouted.

Mr. 5, on the other hand, remained unharmed. He then launched a booger towards Igaram. Next thing you know:

/BIG BANG/

Igaram's on the ground heavily wounded.

"IGARAM!!" came Vivi's scream of horror.

"(Laughs) don't bother!" came the sickeningly sweet voice of Miss Valentine. She was flying! Then, she came down all of a sudden and tried to kick Vivi. She managed to dodge, but her pony was cut off, causing her hair to be free. Vivi grunted and tried to use her **Peacock Slashers** against Miss Valentine, but she missed.

Miss Valentine landed next to her partner Mr. 5, with that idiotic smile on her face.

"How can she do that?" Kakashi wondered.

"Maybe she ate a Devil Fruit?" Zoro supplied.

"Devil Fruit, huh?" Naruto asked. Then, he looked at Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, and his eyes glowed Crimson. They changed back and Naruto said, "Mr. 5 ate the Bomb-Bomb Fruit: He can detonate any of his body parts at will. Miss Valentine at the Kilo-Kilo Fruit: she can willingly determine the weight of her body, allowing her to fly, glide, crash with a bang… you get the idea," Naruto said.

"How did you know that?" Zoro asked.

"I have the Kyubi's knowledge here, 10,000 years worth of knowledge."

"Cool," Zoro and Kakashi said.

"Anyway, let's get Luffy and get out of here," Naruto said.

"Monsters…" Vivi said about Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine.

"So you are a Princess, Miss Wednesday!" Mr. 9 said from behind, with his face in the dirt, bowing to Vivi.

"Stop being ridiculous, Mr. 9!" Vivi shrieked.

"This night's getting dangerous! You guys have fun! Later!" Zoro muttered as he dragged Balloon-sized-Luffy away. Kakashi had **Leaf Body Flicker**ed back to the room to wake everyone up, and Naruto followed Zoro.

"V-Vivi-sama!" Igaram called painfully.

"Igaram, Are you all right?" Vivi turned to him.

"Vivi-sama, do not worry about me. Please hurry and flee this place!" Igaram said.

"Don't even think of escaping," Mr. 5 said as he picked his nose. Vivi started spinning her **Peacock Slashers**, "Don't underestimate me!" But then, Mr. 9's Metal Bat came into view. She looked at him.

"I can't even begin to understand the circumstances, but because of our long relationship as partners, I'll buy you some time to escape." Mr. 9 said, "Now go, Ms. Wednesday!"

"Mr. 9…" Vivi said.

"I'm a pretty good guy… aren't I?" Mr. 9 smirked, "BYE-BYE BABY!!" he exclaimed as he used his Acrobatics to charge at the Mr. 5 Pair, "**Hot Blooded Nine**!"

"Mr. 9!" Vivi called.

"The only thing we should need is the willingness to carry out our missions," Mr. 5 said as he took out another booger from his nose, "All this _Nakama _bullshit does is give an invitation to death. Now understand for yourself, **Nose Crap Cannon**!" the booger launched at Mr. 9 and…

/BOOM/

… Launched him away. Vivi gasped as she Mr. 9 went flying past her and fell into the river behind her, "MR. 9!!" she exclaimed.

"Oi, oi! That's some dangerous snot!" Zoro commented. Then, Mr. 8/Igaram grabbed his ankle. "Oi, let go!!" Zoro shrieked.

"Master Swordsman, seeing the strength of one such as yourself and your Nakama, I ask you an unfavorable request!" Igaram stated.

"Don't offer things to me! I don't care! Get your hands off me!"

"Uh… Zoro, you handle the old man, I think I'll go join Kakashi. I have the strangest feeling he's gonna need our help," Naruto explained. He then threw a Special Kunai in the building where the others were supposed to be and disappeared in an Orange Flash.

"The two before us have the abilities of the Devil's Fruit! I am no match for them! I beseech you! Protect the Princess in my stead! Will you accept?!" Igaram begged.

On the other side, Mr. 5 poked his finger in his nostril again and Miss Valentine laughed, looking at Vivi.

"Carue, run!" Vivi ordered to her Duck she hopped on it. For the first time in a long time, Carue understood and ran away.

"She escaped." Miss Valentine stated.

"She can't escape." Mr. 5 replied, "Here we go, Miss Valentine!" he ran after Vivi.

"Yes, Mr. 5 (Laughs)" Miss Valentine followed after him.

"Far to the East lies the Kingdom of Arabasta! If you deliver the Princess safely… (Coughs)… there will most certainly be a handsome reward! I beseech you of this request! Please protect the Princess!" Igaram explained to Zoro.

"Quit screwing around!! You just tried to kill us, remember?!" Zoro shrieked, "Don't make me cut you again!"

"A handsome reward you say? I like the sound of that!" Both turned to look at Nami sitting on a wall with her legs crossed. She then winked and asked, "How about 1,000,000,000 Bellies?"

"What?" Zoro asked, dumbfounded.

"One… one bill- (Coughs) Ma-ma! Maah!" Igaram asked with wide eyes.

"I thought you'd passed out?" Naruto asked as he reappeared in an Orange Flash.

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun! A suspicious town that throws a party when Pirates come by? What kind of an idiot would get smashed in a place like _this_?" Nami asked. At this, Naruto glanced at the still sleeping Luffy.

"It was all an act. An act. I can take loads more!" Nami said as she signaled her drinking wine.

"Humph, good for you." Naruto scoffed, "_I can't believe I had to use my Kyubi-powers to stay awake and beat her, and she could take more!? If she did do that, next time I'm gonna need to grow a Chakra tail to beat her!" _

"Ma-ma-maah!" Igaram said.

"Well? Will you offer me the Billion Belli, Guard Captain?" Nami asked.

"Billion Belli? For what?" Naruto asked. Zoro whispered in his ear, Nami's request.

"… If we don't help you out, your Princess will die, right?" Nami continued.

"NAMI! You shouldn't do that!" Naruto scolded. Now, Zoro was pretty sure Nami would pound Naruto for scolding her, but something totally unsuspected happened. Nami, instead of going berserk, simply frowned and asked calmly, "Why not Naruto-kun?"

"Greed isn't exactly the best thing to do in the world. I know, believe it," Naruto said, and then added silently in his mind, "_The last time Kyubi tried to be greedy, he ended up nearly dead… thanks to his sister, (shudders mentally)"_

"Oh… okay! Anything you say, Naruto-kun! But that doesn't mean I won't be greedy, it's my specialty. I want _some _kind of reward, at least." Nami replied.

"Eh?" Zoro asked, "_Since when does Nami listen to anyone? Wait a minute… Naruto-KUN?! She doesn't add that suffix to anyone's name! What's going on?"_

"You will, there will be a handsome reward!" Igaram replied.

"Okay! Zoro, go save the Princess!" Nami ordered.

"What?! I'm not in on this!" Zoro shrieked.

"We're Nakama, if I accept, you accept! Now, GO!"

"NO!"

"What? Are you saying you can't beat those guys?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, dammit!? Say that again!"

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU CAN'T BEAT THOSE GUYS?" Nami shrieked for Naruto.

"Need a piss…" Luffy said as he walked by the arguing teenagers.

"DON'T REPEAT IT!!" Zoro shrieked.

"Have you forgotten? You owe me a debt. In Loguetown, you said you wanted to buy some katana, so I loaned you 100,000 Belli." Nami said.

"I don't owe you anything! I gave it back to you! I got the katana for free, so I didn't spend any of it!"

"But when you borrowed it, you promised me you'd pay back three times the amount. That's 200,000 Belli you owe me…" and after some more arguing, Naruto said the magic words, "You can't even keep a promise?" Zoro cursed him and then went running to save Vivi after that.

"Good move, Naruto-kun!" Nami smiled.

"Thanks, Nami-chan!" Naruto smiled at her. The addition of the '-chan' in her name, and seeing Naruto's calm but confident smile, made Nami's heart melt.

"See ya!" Naruto said with a salute to Nami. He threw another his Special Kunai in the direction Zoro went, and then disappeared in an Orange Flash.

"Huh? How did he do that?" Nami wondered as she snapped out of her dreamy daze. Then, she heard Igaram mutter something about humiliation, and went to listen to his story.

* * *

_**With Vivi…**_

"Hurry, Carue!" Vivi ordered her Duck.

/QUACK/

/BOOM/

Vivi gasped as she saw the entire alleyway get blown away. "Carue, stop!" she ordered and Carue obeyed. Out of the smoke, came Mr. 5.

"Mr. 5… he found us." Vivi muttered. She then changed direction, "Carue, hurry, this way!"

Miss Valentine laughed as she landed on a nearby crate. "Impossible kid." Mr. 5 muttered.

Vivi then ran into Miss Monday, who, by some Other Worldly miracle, had survived Naruto's blow, and tried to save her from the Mr. 5 Pair. She ended up killing herself however.

Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine eventually reached Vivi. Mr. 5 tried to use another booger to kill Vivi.

"Eat this: **Nose Fancy Cannon**!" the snot with the power of TNT went straight towards Vivi. Just as she thought her life was gonna end, Zoro appeared and blocked the booger with his sword, causing it to cut in two and blow on the sides of Zoro and Vivi.

"Mr. Bushido!" Vivi exclaimed, "T-the pathway!" she muttered.

"Who the hell is that?" Mr. 5 raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh……… I had to cut snot!!" Zoro muttered disgustingly.

"Why do you have to be so persistent at a time like this!?" Vivi exclaimed as she readied her **Peacock Slasher**, but it was knocked out of her hand by Zoro's sword, which then pointed to her neck, "Not so fast. I came to save you," Zoro explained, shocking her.

"Save me…?"

Then, in another blast, Luffy came out. "Zoro! You ungrateful bastard! How dare you kill these people!!"

Now, Luffy being Luffy didn't care to listen to Zoro, and both started their fight. Mr. 5 on the other hand, threw another booger towards Vivi.

Vivi was frozen again… with fright of course.

"Mission…" Mr. 5 started.

"… Accomplished! (Laughs)!" Miss Valentine finished. That's what they thought. Just as the booger was only a meter away from Vivi and Duckie, Naruto appeared in an Orange Flash and caught the thing in his hand… or should I say claw.

/BOOM/

Naruto winced a little, "Thank goodness I had my claws extracted, or my arm was toast!" Naruto muttered, then he stared at Vivi behind her, "What are you still doing here! Run away, dammit!!" Naruto exclaimed.

He then threw a Kunai to where Zoro had just kicked Luffy away and smashed into a building. Luffy had crashed into Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine and all three ended up in the building. Just before Naruto could teleport away, Vivi asked, "Why are you helping me…?"

"A request from your old friend," Naruto replied and then Orange Flashed again, leaving Vivi with the same thoughts as Nami about the **Flying Thunder god**, "How did he do that?" Vivi wondered.

Then there was another blast in the building Luffy and the Mr. 5 Pair were supposed to be. Naruto reappeared outside with an unconscious Luffy and an unconscious _and _bloody Mr. 5. Miss Valentine came out on her own, flying, and without a scratch. She laughed at Vivi and said, "Prepare to die by my Kilo-Kilo Power. I was able to ride on the explosion because of my weight is a mere 1 KG. My power allows me to change my weight from 1 – 10,000 KG! Eat this, **10,000 KG Press**!"

She then came crashing down on Zoro, who was the only one in her way of pressing. Now, Zoro did the only sensible thing to do: He moved sideways. Miss Valentine crashed down in the ground. About a second later, Luffy woke up. He pushed Naruto away from him and said, "Now I can be serious!" and glared at Zoro like a madman.

"Luffy, it seems nothing that I'm gonna say is going to go through that thick skull of yours. You stupid idiot!" Zoro exclaimed as he tightened his bandanna. Now, both Naruto and Kyubi weren't exactly the patient type, so combine that in New Naruto, and you get one impatient Fusion.

Naruto retreated his fist, and slammed it into Zoro, "Quit fighting you duffer!!" Naruto roared.

"Hey, he started it!" Zoro whined like a kid.

"He killed the people who fed us!!" Luffy roared.

"They were Bounty Hunters!" Naruto yelled at Luffy.

"Bounty Hunters don't give you food!" Luffy argued back.

"It was a trap! Get it, Luffy?! A TRAP!!" Zoro roared.

"Huh? Oh… I didn't think about that!" Luffy suddenly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Zoro, Naruto and Luffy just stared at him. Next thing you know, Nami appeared out of nowhere and smacked Luffy in the head for his stupidity, sending him rocketing away.

* * *

_**Dawn, a few hours later…**_

Vivi blabbed out the name of the leader of Baroque Works, which was Crocodile, causing the Straw Hats to be in the list of the Baroque Works Death List. She had later joined the crew to go to Arabasta, and now they were on there way to the next Island the Log Pose lead them to. Igaram, who tried to act as a decoy, had been blasted in the ocean by a mysterious Baroque Works Officer Agent.

Now, the Straw Hats were in the Going Merry. It was Dawn now, and they were all watching the sunrise.

"It's a good thing you were able to run from your pursuers," came a feminine voice.

"It sure is," Nami replied.

"Watch out for the shadows so you don't strike the hull," the voice said again.

"You can count on me!" Nami replied. Then she realized that she hadn't heard that voice before, "Was that you, Luffy?" she asked.

"Eh?" Luffy asked.

"Uh… guys. We have an extra woman on board," Naruto supplied in a bored tone.

"Nice ship," the woman commented. She was sitting in a lazy pose, with a hand on her chin.

"EEH?" everyone, except Naruto and Kakashi, who was too busy staring at the woman's beauty, gasped. Vivi was the most shocked.

"Who's that?!" Zoro shrieked.

"You! You're…" Vivi gasped out loud.

The woman smirked, "I saw Mr. 8 not too long ago, Miss Wednesday."

"You killed Igaram!" Vivi exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Luffy shrieked. "Even if you did," Luffy continued, "What are you doing on my ship?!"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing HERE?!" Vivi shouted, "Miss All-Sunday!"

"Miss All-Sunday?" Nami asked, "Which number's partner is it this time?"

"Mr. 0's," Vivi replied.

"The Boss' Partner?" Kakashi asked. He didn't care if it was the enemy; he just wanted to know who this Angel-from-Heaven was.

Okay…… Kakashi's cracked.

Vivi nodded her reply. "CROCODILE'S?!" Nami shrieked.

"So she's a bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"Duh," Naruto muttered.

"She's the only one allowed to know the Boss' true identity. We shadowed her to find out who he really was," Vivi said.

"Or to be more precise… I _let _you shadow me," Miss All-Sunday said.

"Oh, so she's a good guy!" Luffy said.

"I knew that!" Vivi snapped at her, "And then the one that informed the Boss of his true identity was you, wasn't it?!"

"Who knows?" Miss All-Sunday replied, "But you were so serious about it, I just _had _to co-operate. A Princess who actually thinks she can make enemies with the Baroque Works and save her country… It's just so ridiculous."

Vivi became mad enough to put Tsunade to shame, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" she roared. In an instant, everyone, except Naruto and Kakashi, aimed their weapons at her.

"Would you mind not pointing such dangerous things at me," Miss All-Sunday said in mock-hurt. Suddenly, Sanji and Usopp fell to the Deck and everyone else dropped their weapons.

"The Devil's Fruit!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes gleaming Crimson.

"Whoa! Looking from here, she's one beautiful lady!" Sanji muttered with hearts in his eyes. At this, Kakashi felt as if he should pummel Sanji to near-death, bring him back, and pummel him again.

Kakashi's cracked _and _jealous!

"Really, don't be such a rush. I'm not under any orders at the moment. So I have no reason to fight with you," Miss All-Sunday replied. Suddenly, Luffy's hat shot from his head into her hands. She started spinning it around, "So you're the infamous Straw Hat Captain, hm? Monkey D. Luffy,"

"OI! GIVE BACK HAT!! YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Luffy exclaimed as he rapidly swung his arms in the air to prove that he was going berserk.

"You're not wanted here so get off our ship, jerk!" Usopp said, hiding behind the Mast. Miss All-Sunday put the Straw Hat on top of her own hat.

"What bad luck," she said, "You Pirates picking up a Princess that Baroque Works wants dead. And that Princess being protected by such a small number of Pirates…" she was cut off when Naruto suddenly appeared behind her in an Orange Flash, with a kunai to her neck.

"What…?" Miss All-Sunday muttered as she suddenly realized what happened.

"This is a very talented group of Pirates, Miss," Naruto smirked. Miss All-Sunday smirked as well, "I can see that," she said, and then tried to disarm Naruto by making him drop the kunai from his hand, but Naruto's cerulean blue eyes suddenly glowed crimson and she found out that she couldn't.

"What?"

"I have some mysterious powers of my own. But since you didn't come to kill us, I'm not going to do so as well," Naruto then threw the kunai near Kakashi, and suddenly appeared there in an Orange Flash. "Now, please continue," he said.

Everyone, except Kakashi, had only one thought in mind: _"How did he do that?"_

"Okay… you're worst luck is the route the Log Pose is leading you on." At this, Nami glanced at the Log. Miss All-Sunday continued, "The name of the next island is… Little Garden. My dears, even if we do nothing to stop you, you won't make it to Arabasta. (Smirks) You will be annihilated," she was interrupted again, this time by Luffy; "I DON'T CARE! GIVE BACK HAT!!"

"Yeah, you moron!" Usopp exclaimed and then hid behind the mast again.

"Are you a little kid? Rushing towards a place where you'll die. Doesn't that sound awfully foolish?" Miss All-Sunday said as she used her powers to put Luffy's hat back on his head and put a Log Pose in Vivi's hand. Vivi looked at it and muttered, "An Eternal Pose…"

"With this, you can avoid Little Garden. The needle points to the Nanimonai Island, just short of Arabasta. Since none of your members know this route, you will not be followed,"

"What?" Nami asked, "She's helping us out?"

"Why are you doing this?" Vivi asked.

"It's obviously a trap," Zoro said. Sanji and Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. Luffy was still trying to adjust his hat, while Kakashi kept staring at Miss All-Sunday.

"I wonder," Miss All-Sunday said under her breath.

"_I don't want to accept something like this from her, but if I'm going to be riding this ship, then taking the safest route would be the best." _Vivi thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Luffy who snatched away the Eternal Pose from her hand, "Who the hell gives a crap?!" Luffy exclaimed as he smashed the Eternal Pose, much to Nami's dismay.

He then glared at Miss All-Sunday, but his glare was cut short by Nami, as she kicked him causing him to fall down, "BAKA! ARE YOU A COMPLETE DIMWIT? She just told us it was the best way to go! What if she was trying to help us, what then?!" Nami shrieked.

"No Nami," Kakashi said, after finally realizing that he was falling in love with the enemy. Everyone looked at him, "Luffy did the right thing. It was more likely to be a trap than helping us. There are no shortcuts in life, you have to do everything the hard way. We'll go to this Little Garden."

Luffy seemed to ignore both Nami and Kakashi, as he got up and yelled at Miss All-Sunday, "You don't decide the route for this ship!"

She remained quiet for a second, and then said, "Oh. How unfortunate,"

"But? What if she was trying to he-?" Nami was cut off by Luffy, "She blew up chikuwa ossan. I hate her."

"Well, I don't hate those with high spirits," Miss All-Sunday said as she walked off the Ship, "If you survive, let's meet again."

"NO." came Luffy's stubborn reply.

Miss All-Sunday jumped from the boat onto the back of a giant tortoise.

And when say 'giant', I mean… GIANT!

"Let's go, Banchi," she said as the tortoise started swimming away.

"W-what's that?" Zoro exclaimed.

"Is that thing a Sea King?" Usopp asked.

"N-no it's… WHOA! IT'S A TURTLE!!" came everyone's reply.

"That is one HUGE turtle!" Luffy said.

Vivi fell down on her knees depressed, "That woman…! I don't know what she's thinking!"

"Then trying to understand is a waste of time," Nami said.

"Yeah, we got people like that on the ship already," Sanji said.

"HEY!!" Luffy and Naruto shouted.

"Oi! Some one please explain all of this!" Usopp shouted, "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Oh, Miss Wednesday; are you one of our Nakama now?" Sanji asked.

"Oi… what's going on?" Usopp said.

"We have an OSTRICH now?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"What's going on?!" Usopp shrieked.

Then, everyone except Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Uh… Kakashi-nisan, a little help here," Naruto asked, but Kakashi wasn't listening. He was in his own little world, thinking, _"Why does the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life turn out to be on the wrong side!!" _

"Well, atleast we found out about our destination: Little Garden, eh? Doesn't sound that bad," Sanji muttered.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Naruto said.

* * *

**_With Miss All-Sunday..._**

"_It's quite a sight, Little Garden," _she smirked as she thought about it, and then thought with a faint... very, very, faint... blush, "_Let's hope they make it, because I got myself a new mission: Find Out What's Behind The Slate-Haired Man's Mask,"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_**NEXT CHAPTER: ARRIVAL AT LITTLE GARDEN**


	11. Little Garden

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 11: Little Garden**

**Author's Note****: **People are asking when the Naruto/Nami is going to start? Sometime after the Drum Saga. Also, since the Flying Thunder God Technique is the stupidest name I've heard in my life, the Hiraishin no Jutsu shall be called: Hiraishin Technique in this fic.

**Disclaimer****: **(Eating Ramen-Flavored Popcorn) BWAHAHAHAHA! This is sooooo funny! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yami-Vegetto: **YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR A NINJA, KAKASHI!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR READING STUFF LIKE THAT!!

**Kakashi: **(Is being tortured, beaten, and being preyed by S-Class Ninjutsu by Yami) Hey readers… if you find any spare teeth… they're mine… (Flashes a toothless smile before fainting)

**Yami-Vegetto: **Serves him right!

**Naruto: **Hey guys, what's up? (Glances at Kakashi) What happened to him?

**Me: **Yami got curious and decided to read Icha-Icha so see what Kakashi likes so much. Well, she didn't actually think it would be _that _perverted, but now she's got it locked up in her 'Photographic Memory'. So she decided to punish Kakashi… and you get the idea.

**Naruto: **... (Falls down laughing so hard) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Yami-Vegetto: **I'm going traveling for a little while. See ya in a few chapters Light Half, Naruto.

**Me: **Where are you going!?

**Yami-Vegetto: **Oh. You see, me, Tsunade and Rin have formed a 3-Woman Squad with only one mission… kill Jiraiya.

**Me: **Oh, Good luck with that!

**Naruto: **Here's a scroll for the Hiraishin no Jutsu! Use it to get to him and kill him as fast as possible. (Throws scroll)

**Yami-Vegetto: **(Reads scroll, paints seal on kunai, and throws the kunai away) Thanks, bye. (Disappears in a Black Flash)

**Me: **How did she learn that so fast?!

**Naruto: **I don't even want to know. Now, story time: Mirai-Vegetto does not own One Piece or Naruto. If he did, my dad would be alive. (Sobs, then smells Ramen, and looks at Mirai-Vegetto's bag of Ramen-Flavored Popcorn) Are you gonna share those?

**Me: **(Hides Popcorn) Get a life.

**Naruto: **I challenge you to a game of cards! Winner gets that popcorn!

**Me: **Bring it!

* * *

Everyone was having a nice day in the Going Merry. Luffy was sitting cross-legged on his favorite seat, Zoro was sleeping, Nami was mapping, and Naruto was trying to master the** Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm** – a technique that was one of the Namikaze Clan's signature moves, like the **Great Fireball Technique **was to the Uchiha's. Kakashi was reading Icha-Icha, Sanji was reading Icha-Icha _and _at the same time doing something in the kitchen, Usopp was doing… Usopp-y things and Vivi was just standing there thinking.

"Will it snow again?" Luffy asked.

"How can it snow?" Kakashi said, without lifting his head up from his book.

"Yes it can. You and Zoro were asleep. You wouldn't know." Naruto replied.

"Hey, it'll snow again, won't it?" Luffy asked Vivi.

"Well, it's not as if it'll never snow again, but that first stretch of the ocean is unique." Vivi replied, "The 7 magnetic fields emanating from Reverse Mountain affect everything in the area. Nevertheless, we must stay on our guard. It's quite rare to have such a violent trip as the first one, but this area is more difficult to navigate than any other area in the world. The iron-clad rule is to never take this sea likely."

"Hey you lot!" Sanji called. He came out of the kitchen with Icha-Icha in his pocket for once and a tray of drinks for everyone, "How about a round of my Special Drink?"

Behind Sanji, Vivi's duck – Carue – came running behind Sanji as he walked off to serve his crewmates. Luffy jumped down from his seat happily, Kakashi shook Zoro awake both jumped down from the Mast.

Vivi looked from the balcony to see Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Kakashi, Zoro and Carue enjoying drinks. Suddenly, the burst of wind hit the mast and the Going Merry raced ahead, scaring the wits outta everyone with the speed. But, it slowly came to a stop and started sailing calmly again.

"Nah, still not enough force." Naruto muttered.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shrieked, "You can practice when we get on the next Island! Just don't do that again!"

Naruto sighed and muttered, "Hai," and jumped down to drink.

"Drinks up!"

Vivi angrily smashed a hand on the balcony, and looked down at the crew with a disgusted expression. "Hey Usopp," she heard Kakashi say, "Make some fishing gear for us."

"Fishing gear?" Usopp said, "Great idea, Kakashi! I'll make us some really artistic fishing lures!"

"Just don't make a Usopp figurine for bait, or I _will _kill you. I want ramen, and when I want ramen, I WANT IT!!" Naruto yelled at him. After that, she saw Sanji teach Carue how to drink with a straw, and then watch in awe as Carue finished multiple glasses of drinks within seconds.

"Cool!" Luffy yelled.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled.

The door opened, and Nami came out. Vivi pointed at the crew and said, "How can they act like this?"

"Here is yours." Nami said, presenting a glass of Sanji's Special Drink in front of Vivi. Vivi looked at her with a curious expression. "Just let them are," Nami replied, "If a storm does come, they know what to do!" she said taking a sip of her own drink, and then added with a laugh, "Play a game to entertain themselves while Naruto's 50 **Shadow Clones** do all the work!" At Vivi's still unsure face, she said, "No, seriously. They don't want to die, you know. And I've seen Naruto make thousands without exhausting himself a bit."

"Well," Vivi muttered, "I suppose… But it seems like they're not even trying to be on alert!"

Nami grinned, "You shouldn't worry like that. Not on this ship." Vivi looked at the crew again.

"GO! GO! GO!" Luffy cheered Carue as he drank his hundredth drink.

"Man, for a bird, he is one smart bird." Kakashi muttered. Naruto grinned in Kakashi's direction, "You should know all about birds, right, _Scarecrow_?" he taunted. Kakashi looked as if he was about to pummel Naruto when Carue finally gave up and passed out.

"Baka Carue!" Usopp laughed.

Nami looked at Vivi again, and noticed a smile came upon her lips for the first time, "Well," Vivi said, "this is kind of relaxing…"

Out of nowhere, a dolphin jumped out of the water, did a few tricks, and dived back in. "Hey, look!" Sanji said, "It's a dolphin!"

"Wow! It's cute!" Nami exclaimed. The dolphin once again jumped out, only this time, it jumped out _over _the length of the Going Merry. It was at least 50 meters long!

"IT'S HUGE!!" said the collective voices of everyone on board. The dolphin disappeared back into the water.

"RUN AWAY!" Luffy yelled as he happily thrust a fist into the air. Immediately, everyone dropped the glasses of drinks and got to their respective jobs. Usopp climbed up the lookout, Sanji and Kakashi grabbed the ropes, Zoro started steering, Naruto did a cross seal and 5 Naruto's appeared. He ordered them to "Secure those lines!"

They all shouted, "Hai!" and ran off.

"These guys…" Vivi muttered in amazement. In a second, they had gone from lazy to super-fast and responsible.

"FULL SAIL!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hey Luffy!" Naruto called as from behind the sail.

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"I can't make this ship go even faster!"

"Do it!"

"**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**!" A gust of wind shot out of Naruto's palm straight into the sail and the ship launched forward full speed. The dolphin once again dived out of the sea.

"All right! We'll catch the wave and ride it out of here!" Luffy called. The dolphin once again dived into the sea, causing a huge wave to form. The Going Merry caught it, and its speed increased to rival that of an F-16.

* * *

_**Later…**_

"Nami, how's our course?" Luffy asked.

"Just a check, I'll check!" Nami replied, and looked at the pose. She then said, "Turn us hard to port!"

"AYE-AYE!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, unfortunately in Naruto's ear. His senses had gone extremely sharp after fusing with Kyubi, so it caused him a major migraine.

"Jeez, Luffy, could you get any louder?" he asked.

"YES!!" Luffy exclaimed again, this time 4 decibels louder than before. Naruto hit his throbbing head and went inside, but not before muttering a "Never mind. I need an aspirin."

Up on the lookout, Usopp saw land not too far away, "Land ho!" he shouted.

"No doubt about it," Nami said as she stared at her Log Pose and then at the island, "We're exactly lined up with Cactus Island. Our next destination is…" she pointed a finger at the Island they were seeing, "That Island!"

Luffy laughed loudly and said, "So that's it! The second Island of the Grand Line!"

* * *

_**Later, somewhere…**_

A man with a bad sense of hairstyle and glasses poured tea into a cup.

"Mr. 3…" said a female voice.

"Whatever it is now? One moment…" the man – now better known as Mr. 3 – replied as he took his teacup and sniffed the sent of the hot liquid, "Truly all teas pale in comparison to Earl Grey."

"I'm bored," the same female voice from before said as Mr. 3 sipped his tea. She appeared to be a child, or an extremely short adult. Nope, she was definitely a child. She wore a pink hat; a red blouse, a blue sailor shirt, and her red hair were in pigtails.

"You keep saying that you are bored, and yet you loathe working as well." Mr. 3 stated matter-of-factly, "So until we receive further orders, what say we just relax and enjoy ourselves? Taking a peaceful holiday like this is a special privilege of being an Officer Agent. And one more thing... stop carelessly using my codename in public like that. People might actually discover that I'm Mr. 3."

Oh sure, people could discover he's Mr. 3 because his partner said it, but not because HE HAS A PONYTAIL IN THE SHAPE OF A '3'!?

Sorry, I just had to right that. Anyway, back to the story.

"Really?" his partner asked slyly.

"And by the way," Mr. 3 said, looking at the page his partner was reading, "For the last few days you have done nothing but look at that scrap of paper. Whatever could it be?" he asked as he lied down.

"Orders from the boss…" his partner replied in a bored tone, while showing him the paper.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Mr. 3 snatched the paper away from her, and read it. "So Mr. 5 was taken out…" he muttered, "Now if I were Mr. 2, I would've been happier."

"Then we'd get promoted." His partner stated.

"Mr. 5's defeat is nothing impressive," Mr. 3 said, "That man foolishly relies on the power of his Devil's Fruit ability as an end of itself. No matter what sort of marvelous power of the Devil you can acquire, if you are unable to fully master it, you are pitiful." He finished his tea, and dramatically glared off into space, "A superior criminal uses his superior intellect to achieve his ends. Perhaps we should teach him a little something. Just how frightening it can be to make enemies of a criminal organization!"

* * *

_**Back with the Straw Hats…**_

"So this is Little Garden." Luffy said.

"What the hell do they mean by 'little'?" Zoro asked. Everything on the Island was big. The plant life, the animals, and the Island itself.

"It doesn't look nearly as cute as its name," Nami muttered.

"T-this is like… unexplored territory!" Usopp cowered dramatically, "An untamed jungle!"

"I'm still concerned about what Miss All-Sunday said-" Vivi started, but was cut off by Kakashi, "MISS ALL-SUNDAY?! WHERE?! WHERE?!" he exclaimed, bobbing his head in different directions.

"What's your problem?" Sanji asked.

"Huh… oh nothing!" Kakashi replied, regaining composure of himself, "Anyway, didn't she say we'll be annihilated on this Island."

"D-D-Does that mean there's gonna be monsters?!" Usopp cowered.

"Who knows?" Nami replied.

"Let's go to the next Island without stopping here!" Usopp exclaimed.

"But we need time to set the Log. Hey, has anyone seen Naruto-kun anywhere?" Nami asked.

"He went inside saying something about me being too loud!" Luffy grinned. Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Now Naruto knows what I had to go through during the time he was a brat!" Kakashi snickered, "Vengeance!"

"ANY-way… we need to pick up some provisions as well," Sanji said, "We didn't get to stock up in the last town."

"I see a river mouth up ahead!" Zoro reported. Everyone quickly ran to where he was standing and took a peak.

"I hope there's a restaurant here!" Nami said.

"What the hell would one be doing here?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, whatever it is, hope they have ramen," Naruto added as he finally came back out. He whistled seeing the jungle.

"AND MEAT!!" Luffy yelled. Fortunately, this time, the others weren't anywhere near him.

"I concur with my fellow pervert's previous statement: How can a restaurant exist in an untamed jungle?!" Sanji asked.

"Didn't you say we needed supplies?" Zoro asked.

"I MEANT INGREDIENTS!!" Sanji yelled, "I don't even wanna know what goes through that tiny brain of yours." But Zoro ignored his comment. "Landing is going to be dangerous," Nami piped in, "I mean, look at those plants!" And indeed, the 'plants' on Little Garden were the size of normal trees, "And they didn't exist in any botany books I've read." Nami said.

**/SQUAWK-SQUAWK/**

The loud screeching sound filled the air, causing Straw Hats to shield their ears in response. Nami, with her hands on her ears, appeared to be indirectly standing in a pose. Now, this was the pose that Sanji had last scene on page 72 of the Icha-Icha book, "Cute!" he commented. Usopp was standing just a little to Nami's side, in the same pose. He suddenly turned around, and with stars in his eyes, asked, "You mean me?"

"I MEANT NAMI-SWAN!!" Sanji shrieked.

Nami saw a bird in the sky, and was about to ask what it was, but her secret crush beat her to it.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE EIGHT-TAILED KRAKEN IS THAT?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Don't worry," Sanji said, unaware of how BIG the black bird was that was coming straight towards him, "It's just a little old bird. And this is just your normal jungle. Nothing to worry about."

"DUCK!!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone obeyed, except Sanji, "What was that?" he asked.

"**Lightning Blade**!" Kakashi yelled, and his signature white ball of electric Chakra appeared in his hands. He shot it towards Sanji. Sanji ducked out of the way, and the Lightning Blade went straight towards the bird before him.

"Why the Hell did you do that?!" Sanji asked, before turning around and looking at the bird, which was at LEAST as big as the Going Merry. The Lightning Blade hit the bird dead on, and the next thing everyone saw was a crisped bird flying away.

"Oooo-kay… This is _not _your normal jungle," Naruto said, "That's settled."

**/KABOOM/**

A large explosion sounded throughout Little Garden, startling the Straw Hats to no end. The explosion was followed by a little smoke.

"AND THAT IS ALSO NOT THE KINDA SOUND YOU HEAR IN A NORMAL JUNGLE!!" Nami yelled with wide eyes. A VERY BIG tiger suddenly appeared out of nowhere, its fangs glinting in the sunlight, and its eyes full of killer intent. That tiger was as big as the boat as well.

"A tiger?!" Nami shrieked.

"It's freakin' huge!!" Usopp shrieked in response. The tiger was walking along with the Going Merry, on the land, and growling. Nami and Usopp backed into a corner, shivering at the killer intent the tiger released.

Naruto smirked, "Please, you think that's killer intent?"

Suddenly, the air went extremely moist. The kind of moist Kakashi hadn't felt in 18 years, on that fateful day that his sensei died and Naruto was cursed with bearing the burden of the Demon Fox. The source of this new, lethal, and completely unheard off, type of killer intent was Naruto.

A red aura of Chakra suddenly sprung around Naruto. His muscles swelled, his hair and eyes turned an identical shade of crimson, his fangs stuck out of his mouth, his claws extracted, and his whisker marks reappeared.

The tiger shivered and ran away.

Naruto's transformation reverted, "Well, that was fun!" he muttered.

"NARUTO!!" Kakashi yelled, "Don't do that again! You almost sent me back to the past!"

"All I did was transform, not invent a time machine and sign you up as a test subject!" Naruto argued back.

"IT'S DECIDED!" Usopp suddenly yelled, his body covered in sweat, "WE ARE NOT STOPPING ON THIS ISLAND!!"

"We'll just quietly wait on the ship for the Log to set," Nami muttered, still a bit shaken up by the amount of killer intent she felt in one single hour, "Then, we get out of here as fast as possible."

"Yes!!" Usopp agreed.

"We do have to hurry to Arabasta, right?" Nami said softly.

* * *

_**Later…**_

The hanker of the Going Merry sunk to the bottom of the river, and the flagged stopped swaying in the winds as the Straw Hats decided to make a pit stop. Luffy was laughing like a madman, "Sanji! Lunchbox!" he ordered.

"Lunchbox?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "To recharge my power! A _ton _of meat and _no _vegetables! A pirate lunchbox! I smell an adventure!"

"Fill mine with ramen," Naruto said, "I'm going to do some training."

"N-now hold on a second, you!" Nami said worriedly, "You're not going out there, are you?"

"On an adventure!" Luffy grinned.

"On a training trip!" Naruto grinned, "There's a type of weapon-wielding martial art that I want to master!"

"Sword fighting?" Zoro piped up.

"No. I wanna master stick-wielding!" Naruto said, "My grandfather, Arashi Namikaze was a master stick wielder! I found his battle staff a little while after we left Cactus Island, and I find it highly interesting."

"You're on your own with that, kid," Kakashi said, "I don't have a clue about stick fighting."

"Don't go, please!" Nami yelled, "You might get yourselves killed out there."

"Did you already forget the little demonstration I revealed of my power, a little while ago, Nami-chan?" Naruto grinned yet again, "I'll be all right."

"_It's no use, I can't stop them." _Nami thought, "Just be careful!"

"Are you insane?" Usopp asked in a dazed voice as he stood there with his mouth open, "There could be monsters out there!"

"Sanji, lunchbox!" Naruto and Luffy chorused.

"I heard you two," Sanji said, "It's quite hard to _not_ hear you," he added under his breath.

"Hey, is it okay if I go with you?" Vivi suddenly asked. Naruto pointed at Luffy, "Go with him, if you want. I need a little alone time while training."

"Yeah! Come on, let's go!!" Luffy shouted. Everyone gasped.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this?!" Nami yelled at her friend.

"Well," Vivi turned to look at her with a small smile, "If I sit here, I'll only get more depressed. I might as well relax while we wait for the Log to set."

"You can't!" Nami replied, "Naruto's soul is fused with a demon's, and Luffy ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. But it's too dangerous for you!"

"I'll be all right. Carue is with me."

Carue, as soon as he heard this, pulled an expression similar to Usopp's and squawked in fear.

"He's so surprised he can't speak," Nami said as she put her hands on her hip. "Well, Vivi-chan," Sanji said from the kitchen door, "I'll make you a special love lunchbox!"

"Can you please make some of your drink for Carue, too?"

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Sanji said as he closed the door.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! I have this done! Sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I had my other stories to look after too. I would've written more, but my mom's yelling at me to get off the computer, so bye folks!

And yes, I'm making Naruto a master stick-wielder. I think it would suit his style well. Appearing in an Orange Flash and landing a metallic staff at your opponents head! XD

Now, don't forget to push that little button on the side that says 'Submit Review: GO'.


	12. The Truth of Little Garden

**Ninja On Board!**

**Naruto/One Piece Crossover**

**Chapter 12: The Truth of Little Garden**

**Author's Note: **Guys, I know it's called Staff Fighting. But I'm going towards a completely different concept here. I want Naruto to be able to fight even using a twig. A staff comes in much later.

**Disclaimer****: **I'm back! (Dodges several tomatoes, swords, flying broomsticks, Kamehameha Waves, Rasengans, Lightning Blades and several other things that I best not name to keep this a T-rated story)

**Mirai-Vegeto: **Wow, you're pretty popular.

**Xenonwing: **All right, I'm sorry, jeez! What the big bang up? I was only off this story for like, four months. You guys should be happy. I was off my other story for six months – and still am! PS: My PenName's changed. Now, this idiotic dark half of mine is Mirai-Vegeto. I'm Xenonwing. _**WING IS KING!**_

**Goku: **Hey, guys!

**Mirai: **What the Hell are you doing here?!

**Super Saiyan Goku: **Playing _Super Saiyan vs. Demon Fox _with Naruto!

**Demon Naruto: **I'**m** w**a**i**t**i**n**g**…**

**Super Saiyan Goku: **Come on! (Start attacking each other)

**Xenon: **I fear for Naruto. Poor kid's gonna get his ass handed to him.

**Mirai: **Your real fear is me having a good relationship.

**Xenon: **Yeah. It keeps me up at night. That and the Loch Ness Monster, Global Warming, Naruto Getting Married, Evolution and other fictional concepts.

**Mirai: **House, anyone?

**Xenon: **Hey, everyone, come here!

(Xenon, Mirai, Naruto, Goku, the rest of the Naruto Gang, the Straw Hats and the Kyubi gathered together)

**Xenon: **Rest in peace, Hatake Kakashi. A brilliant leader, candidate for Hokage, candidate for Super Pervert and the funniest man to have ever lived.

_**Killed In Action**_

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_**Konoha's Copy Ninja: Kakashi of the Sharingan**_

_**September 15**__**th**__** – Unknown Date (age 29)**_

_**Beloved Sensei and Eternal Rival**_

_**Shinobi Prodigy**_

* * *

A short while after Luffy and Vivi left to explore Little Garden, Kakashi went to explore by himself (translation: find a private spot to read Icha-Icha) and Naruto left for training, Sanji and Zoro got into another one of their fights. This time, it was 'who could bring in more meat?' And so, the perverted cook and former bounty hunter left the Going Merry to hunt and win their contests.

That left Usopp and Nami on the Going Merry, scared as Hell.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Finding a nice, almost eerily empty ground in the forest, Naruto threw down the scrolls, the bo-staff and the Ninja Equipment he carried. He started with a few simple push-ups and sit-ups, to give his muscles – which hadn't been used for much except resting since they departed from Whiskey Peak – a warm-up.

He then picked up Arashi Namikaze's scroll on **stick**-fighting and started reading.

_Stick-Fighting is a martial art that takes five steps to master. 1) Fighting with a tooth-pick. 2) Fighting with a twig. 3) Fighting with a plastic stick. 4) Fighting with a bo-staff 5) Fighting with anything cylindrical._

"Hmm… this might take a while," Naruto thought. So he put that scroll aside for now. He had another thing on mind as well.

Naruto went through several different hand signs and then slammed his palm on the ground—

_Summoning Jutsu!_

—and what followed next was such a large cloud of smoke suddenly bursting into view. It was so large, that it covered the whole field. As the smoke lifted, it began to reveal scaly skin, until the overly large toad known as Gamabunta came into view. Naruto was standing on his nose, in between his eyes so Gamabunta could see him clearly.

"**_Jiraiya, now whaddya want?! Oh, hello, gaki. Long time no see! Wow, you've grown, haven't you?"_**

Naruto grinned, "A lot has changed, Toad Boss. Jiraiya must've told you about my banishment."

"_**Yeah, he did. I still can't believe it. What they did to you was unforgivable," **_Gamabunta took a puff from his pipe, _**"I mean after all that you've done for them, this is not some place for you to be. If you say, I and the kids can go smash the Council members beneath our webbed feet!"**_

"Nah, actually I'm much happier now! Kakashi-sensei came with me. I'm a pirate now—"

"_**Pirate?! But they're bad guys!"**_

"Not this crew. The Captain's a lot like me. This has become the family I never had, to tell you the truth. We're all like brothers and…" Naruto looked down as he blushed, "I need your advise. Kakashi's a pervert so I couldn't ask him. And don't you _dare _tell Jiraiya about this, but there's this girl whom I sorta like but I don't know how to..."

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Konoha)**

Tsunade sat on her desk, her rate of drinking increased to one bottle of sake per thirty seconds. After the Council was told of the fact that Kakashi Hatake betrayed the Village to join 'the demon's spawn' and then been told about said demon spawn's bounty, they had thrown a tantrum.

They had forced Tsunade to send a full retrieval mission for SS-rank missing-nin Kakashi Hatake and S-rank missing-nin Naruto Namikaze. Hatake was to be retrieved alive. They were fully tempted to get Namikaze assassinated, but seeing as he was the only one who knew the secrets of the Fourth Hokage, they had ordered his retrieval alive as well.

The difference was that Kakashi was ordered to be recovered with the avoidance of any serious injuries. Naruto was ordered to be inflicted as much bodily damage there was to inflict without getting him killed.

Of course, she would not order that. She would order the ANBU to get them both back without any serious injuries. Naruto would be overjoyed to be back, and so would the rest of the people! Oh, all would be back to normal! He and Konohamaru would prank people! Kakashi would be running around learning the ways of the Super Pervert; meaning her second-favourite punching bag would be back!

But there was this teensy little problem that could not be left ignored.

Kakashi was an SS-rank missing-nin for a reason. Actually, many reasons. He was the top candidate for Sixth Hokage – that is of course should Naruto not have already surpassed him. He had a better Sharingan than Sasuke Uchiha. He was a master of all known forms of Ninja Combat. He knew over two thousand Jutsu. He was smarter than Shikamaru Nara, who had an IQ of over two hundred. He had a better nose that Kiba Inuzuka. He was better at Taijutsu that Rock Lee. He was as fast as – if not faster than – Itachi Uchiha. And his Mangekyo Sharingan was on par with Itachi Uchiha's. He had mastered the incomplete version of the Rasengan, created the Chidori and later updated said Chidori into the Lightning Blade, Lightning Current, Lightning Hound and Lightning Blade Double Charge.

Naruto was also an S-rank missing-nin for several reasons. He could go up to Three Tails worth of Chakra without losing control. Naruto had also half-completed the Rasengan and seeing Kakashi was training him; with his use of Shadow Clones he had probably mastered all of the Jutsu in the Namikaze clan's signature techniques and Kakashi's as well, giving him a very large arsenal of Jutsu by now. Plus, he was reported to have been seen to come and go in an 'Orange Flash'. If her suspicions were correct, he had already mastered the Hiraishin, or at least got down the basic steps. How he had done that without any basic Fuinjutsu training was beyond her, but she was sure that Kakashi had taught him sealing, as he was a master at Fuinjutsu himself. But that might also mean that Kakashi himself also knew the Hiraishin. Add another point to Kakashi list.

With those two together, it was near impossible to get them back. She had to send the top ANBU, or she would probably end up losing. Lizard (Shikamaru), Mole (Sai) and Yamato (Tenzo) were already chosen, but they won't be enough. Somehow, she knew it. Sasuke was easily ANBU-level, but was currently leading his Genin Squad into the Chünin Exams.

It would take a while to get the ones required, but she was no doubt sure that her adorable little brother and aloof punching bag would be back soon enough.

* * *

**(Going Merry)**

Nami, frustrated, threw another book out of the book case in her room. "Where is it?! I just read it!" she exclaimed, "How could I forget!?"

She sighed and fell down in defeat. The impact of her butt with the floor caused the bookshelf to shake and, out of nowhere, a book landed on her head. She picked it up and took a look at it.

"This is it!" And she bolted out the door, "Usopp! Usopp!"

"What is it?! A sea monster! A tiger?!" Usopp exclaimed in fright as he saw Nami running towards him. Noticing the book in her hand, he visibly relaxed. "Oh… you found that book."

"Here, read this!" Nami said as she shoved the now open book into Usopp's face. Usopp grabbed the paperback book entitled _Little Garden, by Louise Arnold_ and read the page that Nami was pointing at.

He dropped the book in fright. It landed on the deck face-up, allowing us to see what it read:

_For the people who lived here, this place is a Little Garden for them. Little Garden is an Island for Giants…_

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Gamabunta had gone back to his dimension, saying that he promised the kids he'd take them to a Water Park. As he disappeared, Pa Toad appeared, informing Naruto that Jiraiya had a message for him. When Naruto heard the message, he was baffled. The Kyübi no Kitsune's fusion stared at Fukasaku. "So… you're supposed to teach me the Toad Arts?"

"Upon Jiraiya-chan's request, yes. But it's only if you agree. It will not be an easy path, mind you. Not after your merging with Kyübi-sama, anyways." the Elder Toad replied.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "What the Hell is that?! An earthquake?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You should get out of here. We'll continue this another time." With that, Pa Toad disappeared in a puff smoke.

Naruto grabbed his things and disappeared in an Orange Flash, only to appear at the Going Merry to see Nami and Usopp cuddled together, shivering like they were dipped in -10° of water. Water doesn't even exist as a liquid in that temperature, told the wise Kyübi-half of his soul.

It was only then that Naruto realized that the earthquakes were stronger there and the sunlight was being blocked by a large shadow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_

* * *

**==Notes==**

1) Sorry I'm late for the update. Afraid I got lost on the path of life.

2) I really DID get lost on the path of life. School sucks. And so does the internet. I wanted to upload this as a Christmas present for you guys, but my Internet Connection started giving me problems at the last second. So I decided I'd upload this as a New Year gift, but the Internet didn't get itself fixed. It just got fixed now, so here's your late-by-4-days New Year's Present: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

3) Do _**NOT**_ forget to vote on the Poll on my Profile: What special power should Naruto have?

4) Guys, _Naruto_ is coming to an end. I just know it. I mean, Naruto's learned the ways of the Toad Hermit, surpassing both the Fourth Hokage and Sannin _no _Jiraiya. Kakashi's dead. Shizune got the life sucked out of her. Pain has destroyed Konoha. Is there anything I missed? No? Then here's the basic point of this little Note: I DON'T WANT IT TO END!

5) Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But I'll try to update regularly from now on.


End file.
